Zum Heiraten verpflichtet
by Ginny M. Weasley
Summary: Schlammblut, er redet doch gar nicht mit dir.“ Hörte sie Pansy Parkinson lachend direkt in ihre Richtung kreischen. Und willst du mich heiraten Granger?“ Das war wieder Malfoy.
1. Dracos goldener Verlobungsring

**Zum Heiraten verplichtet **

* * *

Dracos goldener Verlobungsring

„Das ist verrückt, Rufus das sind doch noch Kinder sie wollen bestimmt nicht."

„Es ist der einzige Weg unsere Zauberergemeinschaft zu retten, unsere Armee ist fast am Ende. Wollen Sie das Voldemort am Ende die Macht übernimmt?"

Die alte Frau schüttelte den Kopf. Rufus Scrimgeour lächelte zufrieden.

„Wir müssen die Kinder, wenn man Sie überhaupt noch als solche bezeichnen kann, dazu bringen dass Sie den Willen des Ministerium …."

Minerva McGonagall sah in Böse an, Scrimgeour verbesserte rasch: „ Zum Wolle der Zauberergemeinschaft erfühlen und Kinder zeugen."

Mit diesen Worten kam eine kurze Stille.

Dann sagte McGoggangal: „Das Gericht soll nun abstimmen."

Sie erhob sich von ihren Stuhl. „Wer ist dafür eine entscheidende Maßnahme zu treffen welche hoffentlich Voldemort für immer vernichtet?"

Zögernd hob eine kleine dicke Hexe als erstes die Hand. Die anderen Mitglieder des Gerichts tun es ihr schließlich fast alle gleich.

„ Dann ist es beschlossen." Der alte Löwe von Zauberereiminister klatschte triumphierend in die Hände.

„Ich hoffe Sie wissen was sie da tun." Sagte McGoggangal bitter.

„Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht klappen." Fügte sie mit überzeugender Stimme hinzu.

„Minerva, das wollen wir doch erst einmal sehen." Dabei lachte Rufus verschwörerisch.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Ein paar hunderte Kilometer in fernen Hogwarts weiter schreckte Hermine Granger erschrocken aus dem Schlaf. „Was ist denn Hermine?" Fragte die Stimme Parvatis , die sich neben ihr in ihren Bett zusammengerollt war, besorgt.

„Ich habe eben einen komischen Traum gehabt, glaube ich."

„Du hast die Zukunft gesehen." Gab Parvati zurück.

„Nein einfach nur einen komischen Traum." Berichtigte Hermine sie forsch und warf sich dabei das dunkle Haar zurück, richtete sich auf und ging ans Fenster.

„Wenn Trelawney das hört..." Parvati wurde aufgeregt.

"Ich gehe Lavender wecken."

„Bin schon wach." Ertönte es vergnügt kichernd aus der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. Hermine wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich habe geträumt, dass Draco Malfoy und ich in weiß heiraten werden." Sagte Hermine bevor auch nur eine von den Beiden es wagen konnte sie zu befragen und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett.

„Und, ich werde einen Bauch haben."

„Soll das heißen du bist schwanger?" Kreischte Lavender. Hermine nickte.

„Und ihr seid doch so gut in Wahrsagerei, was hat das zu bedeuten." Fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Das heißt wahrscheinlich, dass du Draco heiraten wirst."

„Parvati." Kreischte Hermine empört.

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Im Slytherinschlafsaal der Slytherin bekam ein Junge Besuch von seinem Vater. Lucius rüttelte am Bett seines Sohnes.

„Vater, bist du es?"

„Sei still Draco und trink."

„Aber Vater ich liebe dich doch."

„Der dunkle Lord will es so. Es tut mir leid dass du sie anrühren musst."

„Vater was meinst du?"

„Los nimm den Trank. Schnell ich muss weg."

„Aber Vater was ist das?"

„"-„"-„"-„"-„"-„"

Am nächsten Morgen schlug Hermine den Tagespropheten beim Frühstück in der großen Halle auf. Gebannt wie jeden Tag wollte sie als erstes die Todesanzeigen lesen um sicher zu gehen, dass alle noch lebten die ihr was bedeuteten.

Doch an der Titelseite blieb ihr Blick haften.

_Zaubereiminister ruft ältere Hogwartsschüler zur Heirat auf._

_Gestern bei einer Versammlung im Ministerium wurde durch die stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und dem Zaubereiminister, mit Zustimmung des Schülerrates, ein neues Gesetz verabschiedet; welches zum Erhalt der Zauberergemeinschaft dienen soll._

„_Diese Maßnahme hätten wir schon viel früher ergreifen müssen ,im Anbetracht des gefährlichen Lord Voldemort und der gebärmüden Situation ,die in der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft schon viel zu lange vorherrscht." Gab der Sprecher der Versammlung Artus Weasley bei der gestrigen Pressekonferenz zu verstehen. _

_Weitere Informationen erhalten werden die älteren Schüler der Hogwartsschule bei Severus Snape._

Als sie fertig war mit Lesen hörte sie wie jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Hey Granger, wollen wir?"

Es war Draco Malfoy vom Slytherintisch her.

Sie wusste nicht was er meinte und wandte sich wahrscheinlich zu ihm um

„Was willst du?" Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

„Schlammblut, er redet doch gar nicht mit dir." Hörte sie Pansy Parkinson lachend direkt in ihre Richtung kreischen.

„Und willst du mich heiraten Granger?"

Das war wieder Malfoy. Alle in der großen Halle, mitsamt der verdutzten Hermine, starrten ihn entgeistert an.

**+0+**

„Und Lucius hast du deinem Sohn den Trank verabreicht?" Fragte eine eiskalte Stimme.

„Ja mein Meister wie ihr befohlen habt,"

„Das ist gut. _Crucio._" Ein Mann schrie und eine eiskalte Stimme lachte.

„Du weißt warum ich das tun musste?"

„Ja mein Lord. Bitte vergib mir." keuchte Lucius.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich es kann. Wenn du die Sache gut gemacht hast. Dann gibt es vielleicht noch Hoffnung für dich."

„Danke mein Lord. Das ist äußert gütig von euch."

„Welches Mädchen hast du für ihn ausgewählt?"

„Eine Schlammblüterin. Wie ihr befohlen habt. Sehr intelligent und rein."

„Gut. Hast du heute die Zeitung gelesen?"

Lucius nickte.

„Wie kommt es das das Zaubererministerium und Dumbeldore, die gleiche Idee hatten wie ich?"

Bei der Nennung von den Namen des Schulleiters erschauderte Voldemort kurz.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Lügner, du willst es mir jetzt nicht sagen. Mein lieber Lucius. Ich werde herausfinden, wer mich verraten hat. Aber sei es drum. Das macht die Sache doch gleich spannender. Die Macht einer Liebe ist stark wie man hört. Gerade du Lucius müsstest es eigentlich wissen. Und die Macht eines reinen unschuldigen Kindes, welches unter bestimmten Umständen heranreift ebenfalls."

„Ja mein Meister." Lucius nickte eifrig zustimmend.

„Auf Severus wird Verlass sein. Er wird erst genau, dass tun was Dumbeldore ihm sagt. Und dann wird er seine Pläne durchkreuzen und seine Aufgabe als Spion aufgeben und dann zu uns stoßen."

„Ihr seid ein Genie mein Lord."

„Ich weiß, dass ich der mächtigste lebende Zauberer den es je gegeben hat bin. Natürlich meinen die meisten, dass Dumbeldore, dies ist. Nun habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich deinen Sohn Draco in unsere Mitte aufgenommen habe, als du sinnloses Sitzen in Askaban verbracht hast?"

„Aber mein Lord, er ist doch noch viel zu jung."

„Ich brauche ihn, er wird mich bei meinem Vorhaben unterstützen. Und nun verschwinde. Sag deiner Frau, dass sie sich noch keine Sorgen um ihren Jungen zu machen braucht."

„Eine Frage noch."

„Ja Lucius."

„Hat der Trank die Zurechnungsfähigkeit von Draco beeinträchtigt?"

„Dummkopf. Natürlich nur im Umgang mit dieser besagten Schlammblüterin. Nach dem Vorhaben wird er wieder der Alte sein. Er wird wieder der sein, der Reinblütigkeit richtig zu schätzen weiß."

**+0+**

Hermine rannte ziellos über den kalten Hof. Dicht hinter ihr war Draco. Harry und Ron konnten nur mit Mühe schritt halten. Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander.

Schließlich als sie dachten, dass sie Malfoy abgehängt hatten, machten sie in der hintersten Ecke des Hofes halt, in ihrer Nähe stand Pansy Parkinson mit ihrer Scharr von Slytherins. Pansy grinste Hermine hämisch an.

„Granger ich habe dir eben gesagt dass ich dich heiraten will." Das war Malfoy.

Sie war ihn doch nicht losgeworden. Hermine stöhnte laut.

„Lass den Unsinn Malfoy und verschwinde." „Nein warte."

„Komm Draco jetzt verarsche die arme Granger doch nicht so, sonst glaubt sie tatsächlich noch, das sie bei dir eine Chance hat."

Das war Pansy. Sie lachte boshaft.

Malfoy achtete nicht auf sie, sondern kam näher auf Hermine zu.

Diese fühlte sich von ihm bedrängt und ging hastig ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch Malfoy war schneller er griff sie am Arm und sie blieb automatisch stehen.

„OK Malfoy wenn du mich jetzt nicht in Frieden lässt, werde ich dir einen sehr schlimmen Fluch auf den Hals jagen und..." Doch er unterbrach sie.

„Hier." Sagte er sanft. Sie spürte ein kurzes Ziehen an ihrer rechten Hand.

„Was?" Sie betrachtete ihre Finger, Da hing ein wunderschöner goldener Ring. Ein hübscher Drache, war auf der Oberfläche eingraviert. Er stoß eine lebendige Flamme aus, die wie ein D aussah.

„Dein Verlobungsring Hermine. Hat mich fast ein ganzes Vermögen gekostet. Hier schau meiner Spuckt ein H." Er hielt einen Ring hoch, der fast genau so aus sah wie der von Hermine.

„Malfoy du bist verrückt geworden." Stellte Hermine fest und versuchte sich dem teuer aussehenden Geschenk wieder zu endledigen, doch er blieb an ihrer Hand haften.

„Scheiße." Fluchte sie.

„Ja Hermine verrückt vor Liebe. Ich will mein ganzes Leben mit dir teilen." Sagte Malfoy weiter.

„Lass sie in Frieden Malfoy." Hermine drehte sich um.

Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sie da waren.

Ron und Harry beide mit gezückten Zauberstäben gingen auf den blonden Jungen neben zu.

„Potter und Weasley wollen wir uns wieder streiten?" Fragte Malfoy in seinen üblichen kalten Ton und zog ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

„Mach Hermine nicht so dämlich an." Patzte Ron.

„Da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig," Malfoy kicherte vergnügt und dann viel sein Blick von den beiden Jungen ab, zurück auf Hermine.

„Und Hermine meine Verlobte." Sagte er mit klangvoller Stimme.

„Das könnte dir so passen." Kreischte Hermine wütend. Nun wollte auch sie den Zauberstab gegen Malfoy ziehen. Als Bestrafung dafür, dass er sie zum Narren gehalten hatte. Doch dann hielt sie inne.

Sie blickte in seine Augen. Diese grauen Augen strahlten nicht wie sonst immer keine Kälte und Verachtung gegen sie aus. Sondern etwas anders. Wundervolles. Tiefe Liebe. Vielleicht hatte Malfoy doch nicht gelogen.

„Hermine." Flüsterte Draco leise.

„Tschuldige ich kann nicht." Antwortete sie und machte auf einen Absatz kehrt und eilte so schnell es ging ins Schloss zurück.

„Hermine bitte bleib stehen." Rief er ihr mit flehender Stimme hinterher.

Pansy beobachtete dies und fand das es nun Zeit war, klar zu machen, dass sie es war, wessen Herz Draco Malfoy erhört hatte.

„Draco gehst du heute mit mir aus?" Fragte sie süßlich.

„Pansy ich liebe Hermine. Schnapp dir Crabbe oder Goyle. Die passen wenigstens zu dir." Erklärte Malfoy ihr nüchtern.

Einen Moment lang starrte das Mopsgesichtige Mädchen, die Liebe ihres Lebens, verdattert an.

„Aber.." Begann sie.

Doch als sie seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah, brach sie in Tränen aus.

„Draco du Schwein." Schrie sie. Und klatsch. Verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Als reinblütig empfundenes Blut spritzte.


	2. Gezwungen

**Zum Heiraten verplichtet **

* * *

Gezwungen

Alle Slytherins ab der fünften Klasse hatten sich auf Anordnung von ihren Hauslehrer Severus Snape in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum eingefunden. Den Jüngeren wurde aufgetragen schlafen zu gehen. Unter den mürrischen Blicken Snapes verschwand aber noch so manch ein Spross, leise und still in seinen Schlafsaal, bevor Snape die Runde eröffnete. Natürlich musste er vorher einen vernichtenden Blick aufsetzten und seine Harkennase straffen, bevor Pansy Parkinson endlich das Gespräch mit ihren Freundinnen zu beenden schien. Als alles ruhig geworden war, holte der Tränkemeister, tief Luft und begann zu sprechen:  
„Eine Woche lang werden sie Zeit haben ihre potenziellen Partner zu finden."  
„Heißt das wir dürfen entscheiden wenn wir wollen. Ich dachte das wäre anders. Professor Snape." Pansy gluckste erwartungsfroh in die Runde der Slytherins.  
Snape schaute das Mopsgesichtige Mädchen abschätzend an bevor er antwortete.  
„Einige Schülerinnen werden nicht aussuchen dürfen, wenn sie heiraten."  
„Nicht aussuchen dürfen?" Nachdenklich popelt sich Millecent Bulstrode in der Nase. Angewidert schauen viele der Umstehenden ihr dabei zu. Sie macht weiter, bis Pansy, neben ihr sie anstupst.  
Der Tränkemeister schreitet in seinem Reich auf und ab und sieht seine Schützlinge alle eindringlich an.  
„Wenn Sie heute Seite vier aufmerksam gelesen hätten, dann wüssten sie es."  
„Ja, auf Seite vier stand, dass die Herren der Schöpfung es vorbehalten wird, selber aussuchen zu dürfen, wenn sie Heiraten und wessen Leibesfrucht sie bestäuben" Hechelte Andreas Riddle, ein Wichtigtuer in der Gestallt des Schulsprechers.  
„Mädchen und Jungen seht euch um. Macht euch alle hübsch. Geht nun." Forderte Andreas. Fast alle Lachten über diese seltsame Gäste.

Snape atmete am Abend erleichtert auf. Wieso musste er seinen Schülern beibringen, dass das Ministerium sie zu Heirat, mit Personen, die sie vielleicht sogar  
verabscheuten zwang? Was würde der berühmte Harry Potter sagen, wenn er  
wüsste, dass er wahrscheinlich eine Heirat mit der gehässigen Pansy Parkinson eingehen  
müsse?  
Wahrscheinlich würde er widerspenstig sein und sich nicht beugen. Severus  
seufzte tief als er daran dachte, was der Schuleiter in befohlen hatte:  
„Es wird deine Aufgabe sein, die Schüler dazu zu bringen."  
Aber wenigstens musste er nicht morgen, den Mädchen, den wie er fand einzigen angenehmen Part der Ehe einbringen. Da verzichtete er lieber auf ein gutes Mal, als das er die Runde von Mädchen, in der großen Halle störte. Und da waren noch Millicent Bulstrode und Pansy Parkinson:Sie würden wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit kichern.

**+0+ **

„…einen Mann zu verzaubern den Sie haben wollen. Die Ehe, die Sie in nächster Zeit schließen werden, wird für sehr lange Zeit etwas Endgültiges sein…" Hermine die den Worten von Minerva McGonagall, wie es sich gehörte für eine zukünftige Schulsprecherin Folge zu leisten versuchte, saß mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ihren Stuhl. Ihre Stirn war in Falten gezogen. Angestrengt dachte sie über etwas nach.

„Die Hochzeitsnacht wird immer etwas besonderes sein. Sie wird ein Teil Ihres…. Sie wissen sicher was ich meine."  
Alle Mädchen kicherten laut über McGonagalls Verlegenheit, sie fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und räusperte sich laut, sodass alle in der Halle wieder verstummten.  
Hermine lächelte matt. Mit einen Slytherin?.Ob es Malfoy sein würde wusste sie nicht. Sie hoffte sehr, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde.

Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an seine AugeSeine grauen wunderschönen Sterne. Mit voller Wärme. Sie war aber Hermine. Nichts weiter als eine Schlammblütlerin für ihn. Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Und er war der Sohn edlen Blutes. Immer hatte er sie missachtet, beleidigt und manchmal sogar schikaniert. Und von heute auf Morgen wie es schien hatte er alles was gegen sie sprach, aus sich gereinigt.

„Nun Sie dürfen nun aufstehen. Der Schuleiter hat Ihnen erlaubt am heutigen Abend Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Mit einen Ermäßigten Gutschein von Ministerium auf alle Waren. Sie werden nicht gedankenlos einkaufen. Sie sollen sich anständige Kleidung kaufen. Damit sie gut dastehen, wenn ein Löwe kommt und sie umwirbt.Einige von Ihnen haben es sogar bitter Nötigt."

Die alte Frau rümpfte die Nase

„Besonders Sie Miss Granger. Sie sind doch eigentlich so ein hübsches Mädchen."Hermine starrte ihre Lehrerin mit glasigen Augen an, die nun vor ihr stand.

„Miss Granger?" Ihre Stimme halte von weit her

.„Miss Granger?" Hermine schreckte hoch.

„Professor?" „Geht es Ihnen nicht Gut?"

„Doch, doch." Stammelte Hermine. „Sie können nun alle gehen." Schloss McGonagall.

Hermine richtete sich auf und wollte gerade an Parvati Patil und Pansy Parkinson, vorbei nach draußen strömen, als eine Hand sie fest zurückhielt.

„Miss Granger warten Sie bitte. Ich habe etwas Wichtiges mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Hermine wurde ganz blass, nickte und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Hoffentlich wollte Sie nicht mit ihr über Malfoy sprechen.

„Hermine kommst du auch mal?" rief eine vertraute Stimme und durch den Türspalt lugte ein dunkler Kopf. „Nein geht schon mal ohne mich. Professor McGonagall will noch etwas Wichtiges mit mir besprechen.  
„Oh gut, dann sehen wir uns im Honigtopf." Antwortete Lavender. Mit Flehenden Blick starrte Hermine sie an.  
„OK." Rief sie schließlich bevor Lavender verschwand.  
„Nun Miss Granger", begann McGonagall mit ruhiger Stimme und hielt abrupt inne.  
„Warum wollten sie mich sprechen?" Half Hermine ihr vorsichtig nach.  
Es geht um Malfoy, dachte sie. Richtig?  
„Mr Malfoy."  
Etwas in ihrer Magengegend zog sich Fest zusammen.  
„Mr Malfoy hat über Nacht wie es scheint Gefallen an Ihnen gefunden."  
„Ja das ist richtig." Sagte Hermine steif und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Sitz hin und her.  
Ihre Hände lagen fest und still auf der Stuhllehne. Etwas Goldenes schimmerte daran.  
„Und er hat sich mit Ihnen verlobt?" Fragte McGonagall und ihre Augen fixierten die goldenen Ring an Hermines Hand. Hermine schien dies zu bemerken und zog rasch die Hand unter ihrem Pullover.  
„Ich bin nicht mit Malfoy verlobt."  
„Oh doch, dass sind Sie Miss Granger." Konterte McGonagall streng.  
„Nein er hat mich einfach damit überfallen."  
„Und wieso haben sie ihn dann nicht binnen 24 Stunden abgelegt?"  
„Aber Professor…" Stammelte Hermine. Tränen rangen ihr in die braunen Augen. Das Bild was sie schon den ganzen Tag hatte sehen müssen, nahm sie nur noch verschwommen war. Ein freudig strahlender Draco Malfoy neben ihr und sie trug weiß.  
„Hermine du wirst Mr Malfoy heiraten." Sagte ihre Lehrerin streng.  
„Aber Professor…." Begann Hermine noch einmal stammelnd.  
„Ich habe den Ring nicht abbekommen."  
„Sie werden morgen zusammen mit ihren zukünftigen Ehemann."  
Sie zitterten.  
„Ein Interview mit einer Reporterin des Ministeriums führen. Sie sind das erste Paar, was den ersten Part, die Verlobung, des neuen Gesetztes überwunden hat."  
„Wir alle müssen Opfer bringen in dieser schweren Zeit." Sagte ihre Lehrerin vorwurfsvoll als ob es Hermine Schuld an allem schlechtem in der Welt war.  
„Sie hören sich an wie ein Arschkriecher des Ministeriums."  
Tränen rangen ihr in die Augen. Das Bild einer strengen Frau hinter, deren Maske sich etwas wundervolles verbarg. Etwas was Verständnis für sie hatte und Würde zu sehen vermochte.. Hinter dieser Kühlen Maske hatte sie stets Ihre Selbst wieder gefunden. Wie sehr sie sich doch getäuscht hatte.  
. Sie wollte einfach nur hier weg. Brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken über Enttäuschung. Sie nahm ihre Beine in die Hand und rannte.  
„Das unterbiete ich mir 50 Punkte Abzug für Sie und Nachsitzen."  
Das Bild, das sie immer vor Augen gehabt hatte schmolz dahin.

„Es tut mir Leid Hermine." Flüsterte die alte Frau leise als wutentbrannt eine große Eichentür zugeknallt worden war.

**+0+**

In Hogsmeade war heute Abend eine Menge los. Die Läden hatten sogar ihre Öffnungszeiten verlängert.

Überall in jeder Ecke wo man hin sah, kicherten Mädchen mit vorgehaltener Hand oder betrachteten mit Überlegender Miene einen roten Schein, der eine schöne rote Schrift zierte und das Wappen des Ministeriums trug: **_Für Kleidung damit Sie aussehen werden wie eine Prinzessin._ **

Für Mädchen gab dieses rote Pergament Gründe über ihre Gefährtinen zu lästern, ehe sie dann inne hielten wenn das Opfer vorbei kam und lächelten.

Vereinzelnd streiften auch Lehrer umher und sahen ihre Schützlinge von allen Seiten prüfend an. Die meisten von Ihnen verhielten sich einigermaßen.

Eine große Gruppe aus Huffelpuff hatte sich zur Hauptstraße aus dem Staub gemacht, wo sie schon einen schwarzen Hund vorfanden und ihn begierig das wuschlige Fell streichelten.

„Oh Susan, jetzt bin ich aber mal dran." Quengelte eines der Mädchen.

„Nein Hannah du warst schon eben die Ganze Zeit."

Der Hund bellte vergnügt und wedelte mit dem Schwanz hin und her, während er weite Kreise um die Mädchen zog, von denen manche ihn sogar anschmachteten.

Snape der auch in der Nähe umher strich beobachtete das Treiben. Irgendwas an diesen Hund kam ihm bekannt vor.

„Er sieht auch so ausgehungert aus."

Ein paar Mädchen plapperten aufgeregt umher.

„Oh ihr habt Recht, komm ich gebe ihn von meiner Pommes etwas."

Erwiderte ein dickes aber gutmutiges aussehendes Mädchen.

„Nein Anna, dass ist doch ein Hund." Ein lockenköpfiges Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf

„Aber sieh doch er frisst." Der schwarze Hund sah einen Mann knurrend an.

Snape wandte den Blick ab. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich.

Er hatte Wichtigeres zu tun als sich um einen alten Schulfeind Gedanken zu machen. Wo war nur Hermine Granger?

„Pansy, Süße du siehst so schick aus."

Kreischte Millicent entzückt.

„Lass dich ansehen!" Wie gefordert drehte sich Pansy von allen Seiten, auf Zehenspitzen, vor einem großen Spiegel, be_ Mode für alle Gelegenheiten_

Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und offenbarte ihre weißen großen Zähne. Ihre Augen, die wie teure Diamanten funkelten, blickten herablassend auf ihre Freundin herab. Ein edles langes weißes Kleid trug sie. Ihr schmutziges dunkles Haar hatte sie sich rasch mit einer einfachen Haarklammer hochgesteckt.

Für Millicent war sie immer das schönste und wundervollste Mädchen, das ihr je über den Weg gelaufen war, gewesen. Sie war sehr stolz, dass sie sie als ihre beste Freundin bezeichnen konnte. Klug und schön, wie eine Königen. Ja, sie war wahrhaftig die Königen von Slytherin.

Millicent machte Andeutungen eines Knickes, aber Pansy sah sie schief an und dann grinste sie breit.

„Mill, was passiert eigentlich in der Hochzeitsnacht?" Beide Mädchen kicherten laut beinahe spitzbubig.

Millicent liebte es mit Pansy zusammen zu sein. Sie wurde von ihr respektiert, geachtet und geschätzt. Pansy betrachtete herablassend die viel zu dicken Rundungen, die in ein viel zu enges Rotes Kleid gesteckt waren.

Was viel diesem Mädchen eigentlich ein? Breitbeinig wie ein dummer Bergtroll vor dem Spiegel zu stehen? Sie musste sich mit dieser Person, sehen lassen können.

Ihrer einzige Freundin, die aus gutem Hause stammte. Die Bulstrode, waren für die Parkinsons stets der Eintritt in einer besseren Welt gewesen. So meinte es ihre Mutter, ihr Vater, ihre Großmutter und auch ihre geliebter Großvater.

„Was ist Pansy?" Fragte Millicent, die bemerkt hatte das Pansy die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Gar nichts, Mill was soll denn sein." Unschuldig zuckte sie die Achseln. Millicent wollte sich nicht damit zufrieden geben. Eindringlich sah sie Pansy an.

„Ich habe festgestellt wie hübsch du doch bist. Und das du jeden haben kannst den du willst." Log Pansy.

„Wirklich. So wie du." Die strahlte. Die andere nickte bitter. Mit voll Unbehagen, hatte sie sich mit Millicent auf eine gleiche Stufe gestellt.

Du bist so ein dummes Gör, dachte sie, als sie bezahlt hatte und im Geleitzug einer stolz stolzierenden Millicent, den Laden verließ. Sie trennten sich beide. Millicent ging zum Süßwarenladen und Pansy wollte unbedingt was Trinken. In den drei Besen herrschte ein reges Treiben. In der hintersten Ecke sah Ginny Weasley ungeduldig auf die Uhr. „Sie hätte schon längst da sein müssen." Besorgt starrte sie gegen die Wand.

Zusammen mit Lavender und Parvati saß sie an einen Tisch und spielte Karten. Schon drei Butterbier hatte sie getrunken und sie fühlte sich schon ein wenig komisch.

„Hermine endlich, da bist du ja." Lavender strahlte als sie ihre zweitbeste Freundin zu ihren Tisch kommen sah.

„Hi Lavender, Hi Parvati und hallo Ginny." Begrüßte sie sie trocken. Lavender und Parvati sahen sofort, dass sie irgendetwas zu bedrücken schienen.

An dem roten ihrer Augen, erkannten sie längst vergessenene Tränen. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von Ginny zwischen Lavender und Parvati.

„Hermine geht es dir gut?" Fragte Ginny, etwa nach fünf Minuten nachdem sie von Hermine nur schweigend und ohne jeglichen Grund angestarrt worden war. Sie antwortete ihr nicht.

„Hermine, wir wollen gleich noch was kaufen gehen." Versuchte es Parvati mit einen breiten Lächeln. Die Angesprochenene zuckte mit den Schulten.

„Schön." Sie schaute Parvati direkt in die Augen und machte sich dann daran ihre Finger anzustarren. Ihre Augen waren glasig. Fern von der Welt.

„Was ist los Hermine? Was wollte die alte Hexe mit dir besprechen?" Das war wieder Ginny.

Hermine öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch dann sah sie, dass sie alles andere als allein waren. Ihre Freundinnen, hatten sie schon mit ihren Rücken abgeschottet und starrten sie an.

„Nicht hier." Flüsterte Hermine.

Ihre Freundinnen richteten sich auf und standen, gingen mit ihr zusammen Richtung Mädchenklo. Nachdem sich Hermine vergewissert hatte, dass sie alleine waren, erzählte sie ihnen alles von dem Gespräch und sah den Ausdruck des Entsetzens in ihren Gesichtern, als sie endete.

„McGonagall ist richtig gemein." Sagte Parvati als Erste.

„Und du willst Malfoy gar nicht heiraten?" Fragte Lavender.

Was für eine Frage war das denn? Hatte sie nicht all die Jahre, gesehen wie sehr Hermine den Jungen verabscheute? Ginny ergriff sogleich, dass Wort: " Mensch Lavender, dass war doch von Anfang an klar, dass sie dieses widerliche, kleine und schmierige Stück Schleim nicht will."

„Meint ihr wir werden auch gezwungen?" Fragte Lavender nachdenklich. Hermine lachte bitter.

„Wenn ihr den Ring dran lasst bestimmt." Sie hob ihre Hand hoch. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Hermine hörte wie nicht nur ihre Freundinnen kreischten„Ihhhhhhhh Snape!"

Aus der ersten Kabine. Oh Schreck. Pansy Parkinson, trat heraus. Mit einen altmodischen hässlich aussehenden Kleid, wie nicht nur Hermine fand, stolzierte sie mit gekonnter Eleganz und erhobenen Hauptes zu dem im Türrahmen stehenden Professor Snape. „Professor Snape, wie finden sie mein neues Kleid."

Sie drehte sich in alle Richtungen. Ein leichtes Lächeln, offenbarte ein wenig Snapes gelbliche Zähne. „Wirklich sehr schön Pansy." Sagte er sanft, mit einer Stimme die gar nicht zu ihm passte. Nicht nur Hermine fragte, sich ob da was Laufen könnte.

Sanft berührte er sogar ihre Hüfte. Pansy gefiel dies und lächelte in sich hinein. Ein älterer Mann hatte Gefallen an ihr gefunden. Es war vielleicht nicht schmeichelhaft, dass es gerade der schmierige Tränkemeister war. Aber auch Öl hatte seine guten Seiten.

„Professor Snape was wollen sie hier? Das hier ist ein Mädchenklo." Fragte Hermine gekünzelt weinerisch, sodass sie sich anhörte wie Myrte, dem Toillettengeist.

Der Brauer legte seinen Blick, der zufuhr unablässig auf Pansys weibliche Rundungen gelegen hatte auf Hermine. „Miss Granger, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin will sie in ihrem Büro sehen."

Hermine nickte. Sie ahnte es. Das Interview zusammen mit Malfoy. Aber wieso schon heute?

Sie war gar nicht vorbereitet. Mit kurzen, langsamen Schritten, folgte sie dem Hausleiter von Slytherin. Nach draußen.

Pansy schaute ihr neidisch nach und ihre Freundinnen erwiderten einander neugierige Blicke.

An der Bar an der Tür legte ein mittelgroßer Junge den Arm um Hermine.

Alle konnten nun sehen zu wen sie gehörte.

Snape folgend verließen sie das Lokal in die eisige Schneenacht hinein. Hermine hatte immer nur das Schloss im Auge. Snape war mit den Gedanken bei seinem neusten gebrauten Trank und Malfoy starrte Hermine einfach nur verliebt an.

„Ich liebe dich Hermine. Meine Mio." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Hermine boxte ihn gegen seine Brust und befreite sich aus seiner Umklammerung. Snape wandte sich zu seinen Schülern um.

„Wir wollen doch nicht frech werden Miss Granger." Sagte er kühl. Malfoy wandte ab.

„Ach Severus, lass sie. Sie soll alle Zeit der Welt bekommen die sie braucht."

Severus? Hermine hatte immer gedacht, Malfoy sei einfach nur immer nur sein Lieblingsschüler gewesen. Sie verband wohl ein besonderes Band. Das spürte sie, dass sie etwas wie eine Art Freundschaft verband. Der Tränkemeister, normalerweise immer kühl und berechnend, schien ganze Distanzen aus Gesicht und Haltung gewichen zu sein. Er lachte sogar, als Malfoy einen Witz machte und grinste spitzbubig als Hermine auf den glatten Eis ausrutschte und auf den Hintern fiel. Auf dem Schloss, in der Eingangshalle wurden sie von einer ungeduldig dreinblickenden Lehrerin schon sehnsüchtig erwartet.

„Severus Sie hätten sich auch mal beeilen können."

„Entschuldigung Minerva, aber das Eis war glatt und Miss Granger war zunächst nicht zu finden."

Die alte Frau nahm die Entschuldigung an.

„Sie können gehen Severus. Ich werde mich um Mr Malfoy und Miss Granger kümmern. Snape verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand, Richtung Kerker. Sie hörten seine Schritte noch eilig die Treppen hinabsteigen und als er dann nicht mehr zu hören war, nickte McGonagall und wies sie somit an ihnen zu folgen. Während sie mit raschen Schrittes gingen, erklärte die Lehrerin, den weiteren Verlauf des Geschehens.

„Sie werden etwa in einer halben Stunde von einer Reporterin des Tagespropheten interviewt."

„Wer." Fragte Hermine sofort. Für sie gab es nur eine Person, die alles darum geben würde, diesen Job zu erledige „Wer?" Wiederholte die Angesprochene und rückte sich die schmale Brille zurecht.

„Nun das werden Sie schon sehen. Von Ministerium und auch von der Schulleiterin wird gewünscht, dass sie nicht so viele verweigern."

„Nun für mich wird das kein Problem sein." Erwiderte Malfoy fröhlich. Für Hermine war es schon ein Problem. Als sie das Büro McGonogalls erreicht hatten, hielten sie kurz Inne.

„So da wären wir. Treten Sie ein. Auf den Tisch stehen Kekse. Ich werde sie nun verlassen."

Schloss die Königen der Löwen. Gemeinsam Hand in Hand traten sie ein. Malfoy war froh, dass er endlich bald Welt mitteilen konnte, für wenn er solch tiefe Gefühle empfand.


	3. Crucio

**Zum Heiraten verpflichtet**

* * *

Crucio

„Na Mio schon aufgeregt?" Hermine starrte Malfoy verdutzt an.  
„Mio?" Wiederholte sie ungläubig. Noch nie hatte sie wahrgenommen, dass es jemand wagte sie Mio zu nennen.  
„Ja Mio." Sagte Malfoy und lächelte dabei sanft, beugte sich zu sie rüber, strich ihre Haare zurück und sah ihr dabei tief in die braunen Augen.  
„Du bist so schön meine Mio." Raunte er heiser.  
„Du bist so blond." Erwiderte Hermine.  
Ein breites Grinsen zauberte sich auf Malfoy´s Gesicht.  
„Nun, freust du dich schon wie ich auf unser Glück?"  
„Nein das tue ich ganz bestimmt nicht." Konterte Hermine kühl.  
Ihr war es sehr unbehaglich mit ihren Erzfeind Malfoy, in ein Büro gezwängt zu sein und dann noch dicht Nebeneinander und auch noch alleine.  
„Nenn mich nicht Malfoy Mio. Wir sind doch bald Mann und Frau. Siehst du?"  
Er hielt ihre rechte Hand hoch.  
„Ich will dich aber Malfoy nennen." Patzte Hermine trotzig.  
Malfoy wurde langsam ein wenig unruhig sogar ein wenig aggressiv.  
„Wir sind nicht verheiratet." Stellte Malfoy ruhig fest.  
Das nicht hätte er am liebsten ausgelassen.  
Ein rötlicher Fleck bildete sich auf Hermines Wange.  
Sie sah in wütend an und dann holte sie tief Luft.  
„Genau Malfoy." Stimmte sie ihm zu und für sie schien die Sache damit erledigt.  
Aber für Malfoy nicht. Innerlich brodelte seine Wut über und verlagerte sich auf alle Regionen seines Körpers. Seine Hände zitterten. Er war ihr Verlobter. Bald würde sie eine Malfoy sein und das hieß, dass sie ihm zu gehorchen hatte. Er musste sein Recht einfordern.  
„Nenn mich Draco." Versuchte er es ruhig.  
Hermine lächelte ihn matt an. Das machte Malfoy langsam aber sicher aggressiv und das war nie gut. Hermine lächelte ihn immer noch einfach nur an.  
Machte sie sich über ihn lustig? Verspottete sie ihn, einen Malfoy?  
„Nein." Antwortete Hermine dann entschlossen und lehnte sich dann entspannt in ihren Stuhl zurück.  
Das war zu viel für ihn. Alles passierte sekundenschnell. Er handelte wie aus Reflex. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an, wieso tat er das?  
„Crucio." Zischte er und ließ seinen Zauberstab und wenige Sekunden auf sie gerichtet. Ein lauter Schrei des Entsetzens durchdrang ihre Kehle. Er wusste, dass sie unendlichen Schmerz fühlen musste. Ihr Körper schüttelte sich heftig. Wog sich auf den Stuhlholz auf und ab. Dann ließ er ab und sie beruhigte sich.  
Er konnte nicht genau nachvollziehen, warum sie ihn so entsetzt anstarrte, denn er dachte er wäre im Recht. Eine Spur von Missachtung lag in ihren versteinerten, glasigen Blick. Malfoy bereute emotionslos eine Sekunde was er ihr angetan hatte. Warum konnte er sich nicht beherrschen, fragte er sich.  
Aber schlimm war es doch gar nicht. Sie war siebzehn und er hatte als fünfjähriger genau, dasselbe durchmachen müssen wie sie. Wenn er nicht gehorchte.  
„Nenn mich Draco." Sagte er genervt und wie es Hermine vorkam zum hundertsten Mal.  
Das würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Nicht für jemanden, der ihr einen Schmerz wie hundert Messerstiche durch den Körper hat fahren lassen. Wie sie Malfoy in diesen Moment hasste. Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann war ein Monster. „Nein."  
„Warum nicht? Weil ich dir wehgetan habe?" Malfoy lachte tonlos.  
„Ich dachte du liebst mich." Sagte Hermine richtend.  
„Ja ich liebe dich Mio. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich auch Bedürfnisse habe."  
„Ich habe auch Bedürfnisse. Und eines davon ist, dass ich dich Malfoy nennen darf."  
„Aber das ist nicht richtig Mio. Du weißt das." Versuchte er zu erklären.  
„Willst du werden wie dein Vater Lucius?" Nein, natürlich wollte Malfoy nicht. Niemand wollte so werden wie sein Vater.  
„Vater nennst du beim Vornamen und mich nennst du Malfoy. Du hast es verdient Hermine. Du warst respektlos zu mir. Es tut mir Leid. Egal, ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich nie wieder Foltern werde."  
Hermine hatte gewusst, was Malfoy mit Crucio erreichen wollte, sie verabscheute ihn dafür doch sie war bereit ihn eine Chance zu geben.  
„Versprochen." Hermine dachte, damit wäre alles wieder OK aber wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass Malfoy seine Finger überkreuzt hatte und dabei noch innerlich gelächelt, dann würde sie sicher anders denken.  
Vater, du hast mir Respekt mit scharfen Mitteln beigebracht und aus mir ist trotzdem was geworden, dachte er. Und er wollte doch nur das Beste für seine Mio.  
Die Tür wurde im nächsten Moment, mit aller Wucht aufgerissen, sodass sogar die schmierig gegelten Haare von Malfoy zur Berge standen. Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Sie hätte es wissen müssen.  
Vor ein paar Monaten hatte Rita Skeeter ihre Tarnung auffliegen lassen, um dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. Rita setzte sich auf McGonagall´s Sessel hinter dem Tisch. Eindringlich sah sie Hermine an und diese versuchte ihren Blicken feindselig stand zu halten. Rita konnte also immer noch im Geheimen von Spionage betreiben. Dumbledore hatte Hermine verboten, die dicke Reporterin beim Ministerium zu verraten.  
„So, hallo ihr zwei Süßen." Sagte Rita mit süßlicher Stimme. Ein rosa Umhang bauschte sich über ihre üppigen Rundungen.  
Als Hermine sie das Letzte mal getroffen hatte, war ihre äußere Erscheinung wüst gewesen. Doch heute hatte Rita ihre Haare zu ordentlichen blonden Locken frisiert und ihre dicken Finger mit übergroßen, künstlichen und weinroten Nägeln beschmückt. Eine dicke mit Diamanten besetzte Hornbrille vergrößerte ihre kleinen Augen. Ihr Mund schien zwischen ihren noch schwach ausgeprägten Falten, wie eine klaffende Wunde. Sie strahlte Hermine sehr gekünstelt an.  
Noch immer hatte sie nicht verkraftet, dass sie sich einst von einem kleinen besserwisserischen Mädchen erpressen ließ.  
Dieser Junge mit den blonden Haaren war ein Malfoy, was Rita sofort auffiel. Wie um Himmels Willen war Miss Perfekt an so einen Mann, mit so einem Status gekommen?  
Dann fiel es ihr wieder an. Erst Viktor Krum, dann Harry Potter und jetzt dieser Malfoy-Junge. Genüsslich ließ sie sich in Erinnerungen schwelgen. Sie sah schon die Schlagzeile vor sich.  
Junges Luder schlägt erneut zu!  
Lesen sie exklusiv, was die attraktive Rita Skeeter, erfolgreichste Reporterin des Tagespropheten enthüllt!  
Sie spürte, wie etwas Leichtes in ihrem Umhang schon heftig zu Flattern anfing.  
„Goldene Schreibefeder bald werden wir wieder bekannt sein." Flüsterte sie laut. Hermine und der Malfoy- Junge starrten sie mit einer Form von Abneigung an und Hermine betete leise im Stillen dafür, dass sie immer noch Einfluss auf Rita hatte.  
„Was hast du gesagt Rita?" Fragte Hermine spitz mit einem prüfenden Blick.  
„Ich habe nur gesagt, was für eine hübsche Dame du doch geworden bist." Log die Angesprochene schlecht. Hermine sah sie finster an. Versuche es bloß nicht Rita, dachte sie.  
Malfoy jedoch begann zu strahlen.  
„Ja Sie haben so recht. Sie ist eine echte Dame." Sagte er stolz und machte Anstalten seinen Arm um seine Verlobte zu legen, doch Hermine rückte augenblicklich weg. Das war Rita nicht entgangen. Hermine errötete.  
Ritas Feder setzte sich nun begierig auf ein Pergament, das auf dem Schreibtisch lag an und bewegte sich auf und ab ohne vor Tinte zu sprühen.  
„Würdest du Hermine als die Liebe deines Lebens bezeichnen?" Fragte Rita, die sich nun entspannt auf ihrem Stuhl zurückgelehnt lehnte.  
„Ich…" Begann Malfoy. Er wollte antworten sodass Hermine sich ihm diese Nacht hingeben würde.  
„Und was würde Ihr Vater wohl zu Ihrem baldigen Eheglück sagen, wenn er nicht auf der Flucht aus Askaban wäre?" „Nun…" Begann er.  
„Und was ist mit Pansy Parkinson?"  
„Ich habe nichts mit Pansy!" stellte Malfoy jetzt wütend klar und Hermine grinste heimlich in sich hinein. In ihren Augen war Pansy ein hinterhältiges dummes Trampeltier.  
„Hermine ist meine Einzige." Sagte er scharf um das Pergament zu beachten.  
„Nun Hermine du bist dran."  
„Ich weigere mich auf deine Fragen zu antworten."  
„Willst du etwa deinen Schulleiter verärgern?" Rita betonte das Wörter sehr genau.  
„Was willst du denn wissen Rita? Mache dir keine Hoffnungen, dass ich viel Antwort geben werde."  
„Auf die Frage, ob sie mich liebt, wird sie Ihnen aber nicht die Antwort ihres Herzens geben." Bemerkte Malfoy, der Hermine nur helfen wollte.  
Hermine stupste ihn wütend an, sodass er leicht zusammenzuckte.  
Ritas Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf.  
„Oh nein wie tragisch. Eine erzwungene Liebe. Du Hermine, das Opfer von Intrigen des Ministeriums."  
Sie vergaß, dass der Tagesprophet von dem Minister persönlich regiert wurde. Er würde sie feuern, wenn sie das schrieb und sie ihn somit öffentlich angriff. Sie überlegte, wie sich am Besten eine Geschichte erfinden ließ. Die Geschichte einer waren Liebe war Out. Das wollten die Menschen nicht lesen. Aber wenn sie Harry Potter und Viktor Krum mit einbrachte.


	4. Erste Annährungen

**Zum Heiraten verpflichtet**

* * *

Erste Annährungen 

„Oh nein nicht schon wieder." Hermine stöhnte laut auf, als sie ihn sah. Er strahlte sie an und winkte ihr lächelnd zu, er sah sehr nervös und aufgeregt aus. Die anderen Mädchen um sie herum begannen zu kichern. Lavender schlug Hermine die Hand fest auf die Schulter.

„Aua." Schrie Hermine. Die Schlägerin wurde rot.

„Sorry, aber Malfoy sieht dich die Ganze Zeit an. Entnervt sah Hermine Lavender an.

„Das ist wohl nichts Neues." Zischte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Toast zu. Noch immer spürte sie seine Blicke im Nacken. Ihr wurde heiß. Es war ihr recht unangenehm von einem Slytherin ununterbrochen angestarrt zu werden. Aber noch unbehaglicher war ihr, dass andere Mädchen und auch sogar vereinzelt Jungen sie zornig und wütend beobachteten. Sie konnte es verstehen. Denn Malfoy war nicht gerade hässlich.

Seit dem vierten Schuljahr hatte Malfoy sich zu einem hübschen jungen Mann entwickelt- mit einem sehr guten Kleidungsstil, einem sehr gefleckten Äußeren.

Seine blonden Haare hatte er mit viel Gel zum Glänzen gebracht und seine Augenbrauen hatte ihm sein bester Freund Blaise Zabini zu Strichen gezupft. Und dann waren noch seine grauen Augen. Sie waren so groß und klar, die meistens nur Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit ausstrahlten.

„Am Besten ist immer noch sein Mund." Pflegten nicht wenige seiner Eroberungen zu sagen. Dieser war schön groß und sinnlich, besonders geeignet für bestimmte Fertigkeiten.

„Mach schon." Forderte Lavender. Das buschhaarige Mädchen schenkte Malfoy schließlich ein kurzes Lächeln und spürte wie das Blut in ihr Gesicht floss. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu, immer wohl bedacht, nicht zum Slytherin- Tisch rüber zu schauen. Stattdessen entschied sie sich, das Eingangsportal der großen Halle zu beobachten. Pansy Parkinson kam gerade herein, flankiert von Blaise Zabini und Millicent Bulstrode. Mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen unterhielten sie sich über etwas in einem gedämpften Ton. Als sie am Gryffindor- Tisch vorbeistolzierten, warfen sie Hermine tödliche Blicke zu und diese erwiderte Hermine lässig grinsend.

Harry und Ron kamen endlich.

„Hi Hermine." Begrüßten sie ihre beste Freundin und ließen sich dann gegenüber von ihr nieder. „Hallo Ron." Sagte Lavender zickig. Sie sah es ganz und gar nicht gern, dass ihr Ehemann in Spee einer anderen mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Hermine wurde etwas nervös.

„Hallo Lav." Murmelte Ron ihr zu.

„Gib mir mal die Marmelade Harry."

„Schön Ron, ich werde dann jetzt mal gehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen." Mampfte Ron.

Hermine betrachtete die beiden Jungen nachdenklich. Sie verstand nicht, warum sie eben kurz eifersüchtig auf Lavender gewesen war. Immerhin interessierte sie sich nicht für Ron.

0+

„Hermine kannst du mir heute Abend bei den Zaubertrankhausaufgaben helfen?"

„Ron du kannst das alleine." Zischte Hermine. Gerade zerhackte sie gedankenverloren eine Waldhornschnecke. Neben ihr brodelte ihr Kessel, der rötlichen Dampf absonderte.

Rons Kessel zwei Plätze weiter sonderte schwach rosa schimmernden Dampf ab. Fiebrig rührte er mit seinem Zauberstab in der plumpen Flüssigkeit herum. Mit seinen Nerven war er schon am Ende. Auffällig schaute er nebenbei immer wieder auf seine Armbanduhr. Wenn er diesen Trank dieses Mal nicht hinbekommen würde, dann konnte er sein UTZ und seine Karriere als Auror vergessen. Hätte Hermine ihm geholfen, dann wäre das nie passiert und er wäre wahrscheinlich so nebenbei Mitglied in diesem bescheuerten Slug Club geworden.

Sie befanden sich gerade in der Zaubertrankstunde in Professor Slughorns Kerker. Dieser musterte sie über seine zurück gelehnten Beine hinweg von seinem Pult aus. Gerade aß er genüsslich eine Ananas. „Harry kannst du mir helfen?" Versuchte es Ron bei Harry, der neben ihm arbeitete.

„Hier sieh." Harry lächelte seinem Freund verschwörerisch zu und schob ihm sein vergilbtes Zaubertrankbuch hin. Ron nickte dankbar und Hermine schürzte die Lippen.

„Nicht schon wieder dieser Halbblutprinz. Tu das weg!" Zischte sie Harry zu.

„Hermine lass das." Harry schlug ihre Hand weg, als sie versuchte ihm das Buch zuzuschlagen. Wütend ließ Hermine ab.

Warum konnte Harry nicht einmal vernünftig sein? Er wusste doch genau so gut wie sie, dass sein Zaubertrankbuch gefährlich war. Zudem hinderte es Hermine daran, die Beste in Zaubertränke zu sein. Interessiert blickte sich nicht nur Slughorn wenige Augenblicke später zu dem Trio um. „Gibt es ein Problem?" Fragte er besorgt zu Harry und Hermine gewand.

„Nein Sir." Antwortete Ron und reckte die Brust.

Slughorn lächelte ihn an. Ron errötete leicht. Gekonnt warf er eine Zutat nach der anderen in seinen Kessel und begann fieberhaft zu rühren.

„Du machst das falsch." Flüsterte Hermine ihm zu, die im nächsten Moment eine Explosion sehen zu glaubte. Doch Ron machte weiter. Der Dampf seines Kessels hatte eine gefährlich aussehende Grüne Farbe angenommen. „Du wolltest mir nicht helfen. Also…" Erklärte er finster.

„Was machen Sie da Percy?" grölte plötzlich eine alte Stimme. Perplex blickte Ron Slughorn an.

„Was Percy?" Fragte er verdutzt in beleidigtem Ton zurück.

Und BUUUMM!!!

Der Zaubertrank des Rothaarigen spritzte durch den Raum. Alle Umstehenden schrieen entsetzt auf. Den meisten gelang es noch, sich unter ihre Stühle zu retten, ehe sie die heiße Flüssigkeit verbrannte. Schützend legte Harry den Arm um Hermine, als eine Rauchwolke ihr buschiges Haar verbrennen wollte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Malfoy, der vor ihren Tisch konzentriert gearbeitet hatte Harry mit vernichtendem Blick anstarrte.

„Danke Harry." Sagte Hermine dankbar und unüberhörbar laut.

Malfoy hob den Kopf und wollte gerade zu ihr treten, doch ein lauter klangvoller Schrei des Entsetzens hinderte ihn daran und ließ sie alle zusammenzucken.

„Mach es weg Draco. Mach es weg Draco." Jammerte Zabini und sprang auf seinen Tisch.

Auf diesem trampelte er wie ein Wildgewordenes Trampeltier herum. Seine Uniform brannte und in seinem Haaren klebte, so wie es aussah, der komplette Inhalt von Rons Kessel. Verzweifelt versuchte ein schnell herbei geeilter Slughorn ihm zu helfen.

„Jetzt halten Sie still Blaise." Sagte der alte Lehrer geduldig und tröpfelte eine grüne Flüssigkeit auf den Kopf des verstörten Jungen.

„NEIN MUM, DAS TUT SO WEH. MEINE WUNDERSCHÖNEN HAARE. SIE NICHTSNUTZIGER LEHRER SIE WISSEN GAR NICHT WAS SIE DA TUN DAS IST ALLES NUR IHRE SCHULD." schrie Zabini.

Gelassen sah Slughorn ihn an. Die Gryffindors und die anderen, die kaum etwas abbekommenhatten kicherten und lachten. Sogar Hermine grinste.

„Mr McMillan bringen Sie Blaise in den Krankenflügel." Slughorn wies Ernie McMillan an, der abseits des Geschehens war und sich gerade aus dem Staub machen wollte. Der stämmige Junge schluckte bei dem Anblick des weinerlich aussehenden Jungen, doch dann nickte er schließlich vorsichtig.

„Hermine daran bist nur du Schuld." Maulte der Unglücksverursacher. Schnell traten Tränen der Wut in die Augen Hermines. Wie konnte er nur so gemein sein?

„Schön dann werde ich dir heute Abend nicht helfen. Sondern auf die Party der Slytherins gehen." Mit diesen Worten räumte sie all ihre Bücher und Pergamente eilig von ihren Tisch.

„Halt warte, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so alleine lassen."

„Genau warten Sie Miss Granger. Jemand muss die anderen Verletzten in den Krankenflügel zu Madame Pomfrey bringen." Stimmte Slughorn zu.

„Welche Verletzten?" Fragte Hermine überrascht.

„SIEHST DU NICHT MEINEN DAUMEN?" Das war Pansy.

„Stelle dich nicht so an."  
„Soll ich mitkommen Mio?"

„Ja Professor Slughorn ich kann doch genau so gut mit Draco gehen. Hermine bleibt hier und räumt alles weg." „Nein Malfoy lass stecken, ich gehe schon mit Parkinson." Warf Hermine ab.

Beleidigt sah Pansy Slughorn an, als dieser Hermine rasch zunickte. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Sie wollte mit Malfoy allein sein. Doch dann viel ihr ein, dass es gut war, dass sie mit Hermine ging. Denn als sie die Treppe stumm nebeneinander hinaufstiegen, sagte Pansy plötzlich in einem feindseligen Ton: „Lass Draco in Ruhe."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir sind doch füreinander bestimmt."

Das machte Pansy sehr wütend und sie zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab hervor, legte diesen an die Brust der Braunhaarigen und brachte diese somit am oberen Fuß der Treppe zum Stehen. Hermine holte ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf Pansys Brust.

„Ich will keinen Kampf Parkinson." Gab Hermine matt zu verstehen.

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, bevor du dich an Draco rangemacht hast." Erwiderte die Slytherin bedrohlich.

Ihre kleinen Augen funkelten und hinter ihrem stumpfen Haarschopf begann es zu brodeln.

Warum starrte diese Kuh sie immer noch mit so einer Gelassenheit an, sodass man denken könnte, sie wäre gerade auf einer von Slughorns berühmten Partys und nicht in der alleinigen Obhut von ihr, der gefürchteten Pansy Parkinson, die sich alles erlauben konnte und vor der alle Angst hatten?

Sie versuchte zu denken, wie sie das Mädchen bezwingen konnte, aber dann schleuderte sie unüberlegt einen roten Lichtblitz gegen Hermine. Diese wich dem Fluch gekonnt aus und wenige Augenblicke später lag Pansy keuchend auf dem nassen kalten Fußboden, welcher am Anfang der Treppe lag.

„Parkinson ich will keinen Streit mit dir." Sie nickte zu der Tür in ihrer Nähe, auf der mit breiten Buchstaben ,,Krankenflügel" stand. Pansy lachte freudlos.

Immer noch lag sie auf dem Boden und sie hielt sich mit ihrer angeblich kaputten Hand den rechten Knöchel. Direkt blickte sie Hermine in die Augen.

„Granger du kannst es wohl nicht lassen. Immer schön brav die Regeln befolgen, nicht?" Maulte sie. Hermine nickte lächelnd. Ihr war es egal, was Pansy von ihr hielt.

„Um es mal klar zu stellen. Ich liebe Malfoy nicht. Ich heirate ihn nur weil es sein muss." Erwiderte sie schließlich. „Du willst ihn gar nicht heiraten aber ich dachte es wäre für jedes Mädchen eine Ehre."

„Malfoy ist ein widerlicher Schleimbeutel. Steh jetzt endlich auf! Wir müssen in den Krankenflügel. Professor Slughorn hat gesagt, dass wir uns beeilen sollen."

Pansy hob überrascht den Kopf. Vieles hatte sie erwartet nur das nicht.

„Dir ist Dracolein egal?"

„Dracolein." Hermine grinste. Ein leicht rosa Schimmer trat auf Pansys Gesicht.

„So nenn ich ihn eigentlich nie." Nuschelte Pansy. Beide Mädchen lachten. Die Gryffindor war es, die das erste Zeichen der Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen beendete.

„Komm schon Parkinson steh auf." Hermine reichte ihr den Arm, doch sie lehnte ihn dankend ab und schaffte es, sich mit beiden Ellenbogen selbst wieder in den Stand zu befördern.

„Ja Pansy du kannst ihn gerne haben. Mir ist Malfoy egal."

Pansy grinste.

0+

Die Party im Raum der Wünsche war in vollem Gange. Ein paar Muggelgeborene hatten die Platten ausgesucht, die gespielt wurden. Pansy und ein paar andere Slytherins konnten nur schlecht verbergen, dass sie Gefallen an dieser Musik hatten.

„Was dieser Abschaum sich alles anhört." Maulte Malfoy.

„Ich mag diesen Abschaum." Entgegnete Hermine, die sich dazu überwunden hatte, quer durch ein paar angetrunkene Gäste einen flotten Walzer zu tanzen.

„NEUNUNDNEUNZIG LUFTBALLONS AUF IHREM WEG ZUM HORIZONT, HIELT MAN FÜR UFOS AUS DEM ALL, DARUM SCHICKTE EIN GENERAL'NE FLIEGERSTAFFEL HINTERHER, ALARM ZU GEBEN, WENN'S SO WÄR, DABEI WAR'N DA AM HORIZONT NUR NEUNUNDNEUNZIG LUFTBALLONS"

„Ich habe nur Spaß gemacht." Stammelte Malfoy und schlang seine Arme mehr um ihre Taille. Er musste sich zum ersten Mal eingestehen, dass Goyle mal etwas Richtig gemacht hatte. Das ganze Bier, das er von Rosemerta besorgt hatte. Hermine hatte mindestens zehn Gläser getrunken. Als sie schon ein wenig benommen war humpelte sie schon in seine Arme. Gerade eben hatten sie sogar darüber gekichert, dass die Fähigkeit von Ron und Viktor Krum gut zu küssen, genau so gut ausgebildet war, wie das Vorhandensein von Snapes Humor. Blaise Zabini und Pansy tanzten derweil gar nicht weit entfernt von ihnen und beobachteten, wie die anderen anwesenden Slytherins sehr genau.

„Na wie geht es Gnom?" Kicherte Pansy als sie an Hermine vorbeistolperte. Hermine lächelte verschmizt: „Ganz gut. Und wie geht es dir Troll?"

Wütend sah die Angesprochene drein.

„Halt´s Maul Granger."

ALL MY TROUBLES SEEMED SO FAR AWAY, NOW IT LOOKS AS THOUGH THEY'RE HERE TO STAY, OH, I BELIEVE IN YESTERDAY.

"Die Beatles ist die absolute Lieblingsband von meinem Dad." Hickste Hermine vergnügt.

„Ach tatsächlich." Interessiert versuchte er dabei zu klingen und schlang dabei seine Arme noch fester um sie. „Wirklich." Hermine lachte und gab einen kleine Rülpser von sich, der Laut genug war, dass sich ein paar Mädchen entsetzt zu ihr umdrehten. Hermine wurde ein wenig ruhig.

„Entschuldigung. Ich vertrage nicht viel."

„Ja Mio." „Ja Draco." Endlich hatte sie ihn Draco genannt. Malfoy hätte Luftsprünge machen können. Er hoffte, dass sie sich am nächsten Morgen noch daran erinnern konnte.

„Schau mal auf die Uhr. Es ist schon spät." Sagte Hermine plötzlich und blickte ihm direkt in seine Augen. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war doch erst 12. Er schlang seine Arme fester um sie. Sie wehrte sich und trommelte leicht gegen seine Brust.

„Komm schon Malfoy, lass das bitte."

„Ich heiße Draco." Warf er entnervt zurück. Daraufhin stieß Hermine in mit aller Kraft gegen das Schienbein und schrie, sodass jeder es hören konnte: „Du kannst mich mal Malfoy. Mich betrunken machen. Ne, nicht mit der Her-mine."

Dann humpelte sie so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen nach draußen. Sie fühlte sich sehr benommen und benebelt. Ihr war es egal, das alle anderen Gäste sie mit ihren Blicken auffraßen. Sie hätte nie auf diese Feier gehen sollen. Daran war nur Ron schuld, redete sie sich ein.

„Hey Mio warte doch mal." Er rannte ihr hinterher. Und rempelte dabei ein Mädchen an. „Hey kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Fauchte er und rannte weiter.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass das Mädchen ihm folgte. Nur mühsam schaffte er es, Hermine einzuholen. Beinahe auf Zehnspitzen musste er laufen, wie alle anderen älteren Schüler, welche sich noch vereinzelt rumtrieben. Damit Filch keinen von ihnen erwischte. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Endlich hatte er sie eingeholt.

0+

Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Malfoy zusammen mit Hermine verschwunden war, wurde ein höchst beschäftigter Junge bei etwas Wichtigem von einem weinerlich aussehenden Mädchen gestört.

„Blaise hast du mal eine Minute?"

„Du siehst doch dass ich gerade beschäftigt bin?" Blaffte er sie an. Zabini richtete sich widerwillig von seinen Kissen hoch, auf welchem er mit einer Slytherin für den Beobachter äußerst interessante Spiele gespielt hatte. Um ihn herum lagen ein paar bullige Jungen, die Crabbe und Goyle nicht unähnlich sahen. Sie tranken, tanzten und sangen zudem noch in unnatürlichen Posen. Angewidert und auf Zehnspitzen musste sich Zabini daran vorbei quetschen.

„Warte ich komm gleich wieder." Rief er dem Mädchen zu, welches er zurückgelassen hatte. Er folgte Pansy raus aus dem Raum der Wünsche. Inständig hoffte er, dass sie keinem Lehrer begegnen würden. Dann, als sie ein heiteres kleines Stimmengewirr hörten, hielt Pansy auf einmal inne. Fragend sah Zabini sie an. Sie standen vor der Tür eines verlassenen Klassenzimmers. Gleich wusste er, würde er den Grund erfahren, warum Pansy ihn herausgebeten hatte. Gerade wollte der Schwarze die Tür öffnen. Mit seinem langen schlanken Fingern umschloss er die Türklinke. Noch bevor er sie öffnen konnte legte Pansy ihm ihre Hand mahnend auf die Schulter. Seine Hand verharrte auf dem morsch aussehenden Türknopf.

„Sei still Blaise und schrei unter keinem Umständen." Sagte sie.

Er hob die Augenbrauen. Pansy sah ernst aus und wachsam.

Als ob etwas grauenhaftes sie erwarten würde, als er schließlich die Tür aufzog. Und sie hatte nicht gelogen. Wie konnte er so etwas machen? Anfangs hatte er es für einen lustigen Scherz gehalten. Für ein aufregendes Diskussionsthema auf Zeit. Wie gebannt beobachtete er, wie ein Schwarzes Bündel sich hin und her wand. Er sah nur einen blonden Schimmer und ein paar Hände die sich gierig darum schlossen. Schweres Atmen und piepsiges Kichern. Pansy und Zabini standen wie angewurzelt nebeneinander.  
Neben einer alten Tafel und beobachteten das Geschehen, welches sich in der hintersten Ecke abspielte, entsetzt und gespannt zugleich. Pansy konnte den Anblick nicht ertragen. Diese Gryffindor hatte sie angelogen. Doch sie lächelte tapfer und zeigte ihrem Begleiter, dass es ihr gleichgültig war, dass sich ihre ehemals große Liebe mit etwas vergnügte, was Dreck in ihren Augen war. Zabini konnte nicht denken. Zu sehr gelähmt war er vor Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit.

„Draco komm lass uns gehen." Murmelte eine schleppende Stimme. Pansy hob die Augenbrauen. Zabini trat einen Schritt in Richtung Malfoy.

„Ja Mio, lass uns in mein Bett gehen." Pansy hätte schreien können. Zabini hätte zum Mörder werden können. Dann wandten sie sich um. Hermine und Malfoy starrten das andere Paar entsetzt an.

„Was sucht ihr den hier." Fragte Malfoy. Mit diesen Worten wurde Hermine klar, was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie hatte Malfoy geküsst. Mehrmals und einfach so. Er hatte sie ausgenutzt, als sie hilflos war. Komischerweise nahm sie es ihm nicht übel. Sie war ihm dankbar für die letzte halbe Stunde gewesen. Die Wirkung des Alkohols hatte etwas nachgelassen und sie blickte klar zwischen den drei Slytherins umher. Sie blickte in das ertappte Gesicht Malfoys und in die feindselig aussehenden Gesichter von Zabini und Pansy. Da wusste sie, dass es Zeit was zu gehen.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen könntet." Hickste Hermine. Nicht nur für sie war der Abend gelaufen.


	5. Intrigen

**Zum Heiraten verpflichtet**

* * *

Intrigen

"Hey Draco warte doch mal bitte." Pansy versuchte keuchend mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Der kalte Oktoberwind blies ihr ins Gesicht und sie versuchte unablässig Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, damit sie freie Sicht hatte. Die Sonne war gerade dabei unter zu gehen und tauchte den kühlen, mit Laub bedeckten Hof in eine wunderschöne Farbe. Er war menschenleer. Malfoy zog sich seinen Umhang fest an seinen Hals. Er zitterte ein wenig. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht seinen Schal mitzunehmen, wie Pansy, deren rundlicher Hals durch einen schwarzen Seidenschal, der mit Sicherheit ein halbes Vermögen gekostet hatte, bedeckt worden war.  
„Nun bleib doch mal stehen." Forderte sie energisch, als sie die kahlen, trostlos aussehenden Mauern erreichten, deren Oberstes immer Slytherin- Hintern schmückten.  
Der blonde Junge atmete tief ein, als er an einer sehr mit moosbedeckten Stelle zum Stehen kam. Das Mädchen schaffte es nicht sofort abrupt inne zu halten, sodass der Blonde sie mit beiden Armen festhalten musste, damit sie nicht gegen die hinter der Steinmauer, stehende Baumreihe knallte.  
„Danke." Dankend sah sie ihm in die Augen. Dann wandten sie die Blicke voneinander ab und blickten beide in den Himmel hinauf. Dort beobachteten sie mit minderer Interesse, wie die Eulen sich alle in Richtung Fenster der großen Halle aufmachten, um dann ins Nirgendwo zu verschwinden. Schweigend standen sie da. Eine angespannte Stimmung war zwischen den Beiden zu spüren. Pansy war immer noch innerlich aufgewühlt und Malfoy konnte nicht verstehen, wieso sie ihm nachging und fühlte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes hilfloses Frettchen. Als Pansy schüchtern ihre Schultern gegen die Seinen drückte, wich Malfoy erschrocken zurück.  
„Was ist Pansy?" Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihr und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass sie immer näher an ihn rückte. Verrückt mit geweiteten Augen grinste sie ihn an.  
„Dracolein, dass ist doch nicht dein Ernst."  
„Nenn mich nicht Dracolein." blaffte er sie an. Er hasste es so genannt zu werden. Nur seine Mutter durfte ihn zu nennen.  
„Ok." Pansys Tonfall klang verletzt und enttäuscht.  
„Wieso gehst du nicht wieder zu deinem Blaise. Er wartet sicher auf dich."  
Pansy drückte Malfoy mit beiden Armen fest an die kalte Mauer.  
Der Umhang war von seinem Hals gerutscht und sein rosiger Hals war nun frei. Dort war ein frischer Abdruck zu erkennen.  
„Dieses Miststück." flüsterte sie leise in sich hinein.  
„Wieso ausgerechnet Granger?" flüsterte sie verschwörerisch in sein Ohr und streichelte dabei sanft über den Knutschfleck.  
Malfoy ließ sie gewähren.  
Er sah sie an als ob sie verrückt geworden wäre. „Hermine." stellte er fest klar.  
"Ist die Liebe meines Lebens."  
„Komm schon. Du weißt genau, dass das nicht war ist." schrie Pansy. Sie sah ihm mit einem Blick an, von dem sie hoffte, dass er dadurch zur Besinnung kommen würde.  
Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bin nicht verrückt. Liebe fragt nicht. Liebe ist."  
Verdutzt starrte Pansy ihn an.  
„Liebe fragt nicht. Liebe ist." Wiederholte sie ungläubig.  
Malfoy nickte.  
Sie rümpfte sich die Nase.  
„Woher hast du denn den Mist?"  
„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Hermine auf Romantik steht."  
„Du wirst mich heiraten Draco." stellte Pansy klar.  
„Nein. Nur über meine Leiche." Malfoy lachte und riss sich nun endlich von ihr los.  
„Schnapp dir jemand anderen, aber lass mich in Ruhe. Hermine ist meine Liebe. Nicht du!"  
„Sie liebt dich doch gar nicht." Schrie sie ihm hinterher. Er drehte sich nur einmal um, bevor er sich auf in die warme Eingangshalle machte.  
Pansy folgte ihm raschen Schrittes. Sie konnte nicht mit ihm mithalten. Als sie aufgab, konnte er noch hören, wie sie ihm hinterher rief:  
„Sie hat es mir selbst gesagt."  
Er hörte sie, glaubte es nicht und vergrub diese wichtige Information tief in seinen Erinnerungen. Neben jenen, welche ihn an die schlimmen Folterflüche seines Vaters zurück brachten.  
+0+

„Wie geht es deiner Hermine Draco?" fragte Blaise Zabini in einem abfertigen Ton, dessen Klang Malfoy sofort bemerkte, denn er antworte steif: „Sehr gut Blaise, danke der Nachfrage."  
Und dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Zaubertrankhausaufgaben zu, die er im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett erledigte. Schon seit geschlagenen drei Stunden versuchte er, die Wirkung von Felix Felicis zu erläutern.

„Schreiben sie weniger als fünf Sätze!"  
Zabini blickte lässig ans Turmfenster, neben dem Himmelbett von Malfoy gelehnt und blickte in die Ferne.  
Malfoy konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Die ganze Zeit musste er an sie denken. Ihre wundervollen buschigen Haare, ihre Augen und diese Wangen. Sie waren so rot und zart. Und gestern hatte er es geschafft ihr ganz nah zu sein. Noch immer spürte er seine Liebe auf seinen und ihren Haaren, die seinen Hals kitzelten.  
Wieso war er immer so gemein zu ihr gewesen?  
„Sie hat einen ziemlich dicken Hintern." Versuchte es Zabini weiter.  
„Ich finde ihn perfekt." Erwiderte Malfoy kühl.  
Nicht gerade toll, fand er die Gewissheit, dass Zabini als sein bester Freund, noch lange nicht begreifen konnte, dass er eine Schlammblüterin liebte. Seit dem Geschehen auf der Party versuchte Zabini, Malfoy Hermine auszureden. Doch nichts half. Kurz darauf hatte er sich mit Hermine wieder versöhnt und sie galten von da an als das Traumpaar von Hogwarts. Zumindest in den Vorstellungen von Malfoy. Hermine zog es immer noch vor, einen großen Bogen um ihn zu machen. Noch heute vor dem Frühstück hatte seine Angebetete versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sie ihn nie lieben werde. Daraufhin hatte er sie wutentbrannt als Lügnerin hingestellt und war vor ihr weggelaufen. „Pansy wäre doch eigentlich viel besser gewesen." Malfoy schüttelte heftig den Kopf und Zabini konnte nicht umhin, es weiter zu versuchen.  
„Sie hat zwar keine besondere Klasse, aber eigentlich ist sie eine gute Wahl." gab Zabini klein bei.  
Malfoy lachte hohl und strich sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.  
Er saß ganz aufrecht auf der rosa Tagesdecke und seine glasgrauen Augen hatte er scharf auf Zabini gerichtet.  
„Pansy ist eine Schlampe." Stellte er klar.  
Sein Freund zuckte mit den Schultern, richtete sich auf und ging ein paar Schritte vom Fenster weg. Dann setzte er sich zu Malfoy aufs Bett. Dieser hatte es aufgegeben seine Hausaufgaben zu machen und lehnte sich nun mit seinem Kopf an Zabinis Schulter,  
„Ich hab doch gesehen , was du mit ihr nach dem Weihnachtsball angestellt hast. Auch die gute Millicent hat für eine kleine Gefälligkeit gesteckt, dass sie wieder in dich verliebt ist."  
„Was du und Millicent?" Malfoy zuckte von Zabini weg und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Ekel.  
Sein Körper schüttelte sich rasch, als er versuchte sich einen Bullen auf seinem, besten Freund vorzustellen.  
„Nein nur ein bisschen Fummeln. Nichts großes. Letzten Sommer. Man jetzt sieh mich nicht so schief an, ich war betrunken." Seine Worte klangen, wie eine Entschuldigung für einen Mord.  
„Komm endlich zur Vernunft. Pansy ist genau die Richtige für dich." Sagte Zabini eindringlich.  
„Ich dachte du würdest mich verstehen." Entgegnete Malfoy wütend.  
„Klar tue ich das aber wenn du nicht Herr deiner Sinne bist. Was wird dein Vater denken?"  
Lucius Malfoy war immer die Autoritätsperson in Malfoys Leben gewesen. Er hoffte, dass er damit erreichte, dass er Hermine abschwor.  
„Er wird sagen, dass er mich liebt." Jammerte Malfoy.  
Zabini hob den Kopf.  
„Wie redest du?"  
Zabini lachte ihn hämisch aus. Peinlich berührt blickte Malfoy auf seine Hände. Was konnte er schon dafür, dass er sich immer wieder an diese besondere Begegnung erinnerte?  
Wortlos, stand Malfoy von seinem Bett auf.  
„Wohin?"  
„Schreiben." Er würde dasitzen und versuchen eine Entschuldigung in ein paar nett gemeinte Worte zu fassen.

„Warte ich komme mit." Sagte Zabini rasch und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Doch sein Freund wand sich ab.  
„Nein danke ich werde es schon alleine schaffen, einen Brief für die schönste Frau auf Erden zu schreiben."

Ein schwärmender Blick, ein leises Würgen.

Als er weg war, kickte Zabini wütend sein Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dass zu Fuße seines Bettes lag, in eine Ecke, sodass Seiten knickten. Schwer atmend hob er den Zauberstab und sagte „Flameolo."  
Als er sah, wie es in Flammen aufging, fiel ihm ein, dass er es eigentlich noch für den Unterricht für Snape brauchte. Aber ihm sollte es egal sein. Seine Hände und Beine bebten und seine Lippen zitterten bedrohlich.  
„Wach endlich auf!!!" Schrie er wütend und dann endlich wurde er ganz ruhig.

Zabini setzte sich langsam und elegant auf einen der besten Sessel am Feuer. In der Nähe saß eine größere Gruppe von schnatternden Erstklässlern.  
Sein dunkles Haar wurde durch den warmen Schein zum Glänzen gebracht und seine dunkle Haut funkelte, wie warme Schokolade. Seine schräggeschnittenen tiefschwarzen Augen huschten fiebrig durch den Raum zu seinem besten Freund, der gerade in der einsamsten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes konzentriert dabei war, seinen besten goldenen Federkiel auf ein rosa Pergament zu drücken.  
Schnell zitierte er seinen Blick auf das Schwarze Brett an der Wand, denn so was erbärmliches musste er sich nicht ansehen.  
"Nur noch drei Tage!", hieß es auf einem goldenen, mit grünenfarbigen Schlangen und Hochzeitskleidern bemalten Pergament.  
Blaise seufzte tief.  
Der Junge hatte immer noch keine gefunden, die seiner standesgemäß als würdig erschien.  
Seine Mutter, eine atemberaubend schöne Hexe, die noch nicht viel an Jahren zählte, hatte ihm vorgeschlagen, mit einer ihrer zahlreichen puppenhaften Freundinnen, ein romantisches Treffen zu arrangieren. Dankend hatte er sofort abgelehnt. Eine Zwanzigjährige war vielleicht reif an Erfahrung, aber doch definitiv zu alt für ihn und wenn er daran dachte, dass in dieser Zeit wohlgeformte Formen zu Säcken erschlafften, drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

„Hi Blaise.", rief eine ungewohnt süßlich klingende Stimme auf ihn herab. Er hob langsam den Kopf und blickte nach oben. „Nicht schon wieder die!", dachte er genervt.  
„Hallo Pansy.", flüsterte er laut.  
Die Sechstklässlerin strahlte ihn an. Jetzt war ihre Stunde gekommen.  
Zabini fand, dass ihre kurze Kleidung, ihr etwas Selbstbewusstes und Dominantes verlieh. Zabini gefiel das ganz und gar nicht.  
Aber auch die herablassende Art nicht, die er bei ihr seit er sie kannte, immer kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Zabini richtete sich auf, reckte und streckte etwas eingeschlafenen Gliedmaßen, während er Pansy mit dunklen Blicken ansah.  
Langsam ließ Pansy ihre Schultern sinken, denn sie wusste schon seit langem, was ihrem zweiten Goldjungen an Mädchen gefiel und was nicht.  
Mit einem unschuldigen Mädchenblick und unschuldigem Lächeln blickte sie zu ihm herab.  
Er erwiderte ihre Kontaktaufnahme mit einem leicht dreckigen Lächeln.  
„Ich ähm wollte Fragen ob…", stammelte sie. Zabini hob eine seiner fein geschwungen Augenbrauen.  
„Du hast noch niemanden gefragt?"  
Unwissenheit spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Eigentlich kannte sie schon die Antwort. Aber es musste doch alles echt sein. Sie war wie eine Schauspielerin auf einer großen Bühne.  
„Wie bitte?" Die Verwirrtheit von Zabini schien übertrieben gekünzelt.  
„Heiraten." half Pansy rasch nach.  
„Heiraten ich dich?" Er machte eine Spukgeste auf den Boden. Das verletzte Pansy sehr. Er genoss es ihr dabei zuzusehen, wie sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen fühlten, doch sie schluckte einen großen Kloß in ihrem Hals weg und fing sich wieder.  
„Ja genau." Pansy nickte eifrig. Sie wünschte sich, dass er auf Knien zu ihr rutschen würde und sofort „Ja!" rufen würde, denn Malfoy sollte alles schweren Herzens mit ansehen.  
„Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass ich dich haben will?" Er sprach mit Pansy, als würde er sie als seine Ware betrachten. Pansy fühlte sich gekränkt und ihre glorreiche Vorstellung verschwand so, wie sie gekommen war.  
„Ich meine du wirst keine Bessere in Slytherin finden, als mich.", argumentierte Pansy. Zabini war so feinsinnig, ihr nicht zu sagen, dass sie Unrecht hatte.  
„Was ist mit Draco?" fragte Zabini scharf.  
„Was soll mit Draco sein?" Pansy straffte die Schultern, achtete aber immer noch streng darauf, dass sie nicht die Maske der unschuldigen Jungfrau fallen ließ.  
In seinen Augen meinte sie zu erkennen, dass es ihm gefiel.  
Er hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf seinen Sessel niedergelassen. Pansy hatte sich freundschaftlich auf seinen Schoß platziert und hörte alles von ihm sanft und leise in ihr Ohr rauschen. Seinen Duft, der sie an Blüten erinnerte, roch sie als betörend und süßlich.  
„Draco. Du wolltest immer nur Draco! Aber die Zeiten haben sich offenbar geändert?" fragend blickte Zabini auf ihren dunklen Haarschopf, als ob er vermutete, die Antwort dort zu finden.  
„Kann schon sein Blaise. Seit er mit dieser Granger zusammen ist."  
Sie schluckte bei dieser Vorstellung.  
„Und so schnell konntest du ihn vergessen..." Mit seinen langen spitzen Fingern strich er ihr über die Wangen. Sie erschauderte innerlich.  
„Komm. Draco tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, entscheide dich für mich."  
„Nun, ich werde mich nicht nur in Slytherin umsehen, meine Liebe Pansy." Er dachte an Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown und an die zickige Cho Chang.  
Dieses Mal betrieb er intensive pflegende Handarbeit ihn seinen leicht gegelten Haaren und zwinkerte Pansy an. Diese stöhnte auf.  
„Ach komm schon. Du bist ein Slytherin! Niemand wird dich wollen.", log Pansy. Sie wusste, dass die Mädchen bei Zabini das mit dem Haus nicht so genau nahmen.  
„Du bist aber nicht nett." meinte Blaise weinerlich.  
„Komm jetzt nimm mich zu deiner Verlobten." forderte Pansy ungeduldig.  
„Bin ich dir so wichtig?"  
„Ja."  
„Liebst du mich?" fragte er spitzbübig. Pansy verdrehte die Augen. Er lächelte.  
„Ach komm hör schon auf!" warf sie verlegen ab.  
„Ich werde dich Heiraten. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."  
„Und die wäre?" fragte Pansy trocken. Sie spürte ihr mächtiges Fleisch nicht mehr. Sie war leer, wie ein Ballon, der mit einem bestimmten Zündstoff gefüllt werden musste. Und der Spender sollte Zabini sein.  
„Nimm Draco."  
Sie keuchte empört auf, sodass sich einer der kleinen Erstklässer erschrocken zu ihr umwandte.  
„Was glotzt du denn so?" maulte Pansy diesen an. Der Kleine wandte sich mit hochrotem Kopf wieder zu seinen Freunden.  
„Aber ich dachte du willst MICH heiraten!"  
„Im übertragenen Sinne."  
„Wie darf ich das bitte verstehen?"  
„Wenn du es schaffst ihn von dieser Schlammblüterin los zu bekommen, dann darfst du eine Nacht mit mir verbringen."  
„Ich finde es toll, dass du Draco nicht bei diesem Flittchen lassen willst. Findest du ihren Hintern eigentlich immer noch so dick?"  
Sie wich ihm aus, das ärgerte ihn ein wenig.  
„Und bist du nun einverstanden?"  
„Und Draco hat eine Bessere verdient, wie du auch."  
„Willst du Sex oder nicht?"  
„Ist das denn alles was ich kriege? Ich will mehr!" antwortete sie endlich. Er meinte doch fast, dass sie zu der Sorte Mädchen gehörte, die nur auf das Eine aus war. Aber sie wusste es besser. „Aber mehr bekommst du nicht und lass dieses mädchenhafte, Pansy! Das passt nicht zu dir." Pansy wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Sie hätte heulen können. Wieso war sie so naiv und dumm gewesen?  
Dann reckte sie ihren Hals herum und schlug in seine Hand ein, während sie ihm tief in die Augen blickte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Malfoy seinen Uhu, der ein dickes Pergament angebunden hatte, gerade eilig aus dem Eingang hinauskletterte. Was war auf einmal los mit ihm? Sie wusste, dass er sie seit Tagen kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Die Granger sollte ihr blaues Wunder erleben!


	6. Rons Antrag

**Zum Heiraten verpflichtet**

_**

* * *

**_

Rons Antrag

**_Junges Luder modert Promis_**  
_  
Ein Skandal erschüttert die Zauberergemeinschaft in dieser schweren Zeit. Unser aller Leben ist in Gefahr, denn der Auserwählte kann uns nicht mehr vor dem Bösen retten. Denn der berühmteste und beliebteste Junge der Welt ist verliebt.  
Das Herz des Harry Potter ist gebrochen worden von der unglaublich hübschen muggelstämmigen Hermine Granger, die es auf A Promis abgesehen hat.  
Der Zauberreiminister ließ gestern verlauten, dass Mr Potter zurzeit nicht in der Lage wäre, seine Ausbildung zum Auror anzutreten, um im Dienste des Ministeriums treten zu können.  
„Harry, wollte sofort dabei sein. Denn er stehst hinter uns dem Ministerium." So Rufus Scrimgeour.  
„Sie ist die Liebe seines Lebens." Lies zudem noch ein enger Freund Harrys verlauten.  
Am Boden zerstört sei er, da Hermine sich mit dem wohlhabender besser aussehenden Draco Malfoy rumtreibe…"_

Laut lachend lass Pansy vor, sodass alle es in der großen Halle beim Frühstück hören konnte. Besonders die grüne Menge stimmte erst begeistert in die Lacher mit ein. Kaum einer von ihnen lass die Hexenwoche, deshalb hielten sie überrascht inne als die Vorleserin laut den Namen Draco Malfoy erwähnte.

„Hermine ist die Liebe meines Lebens." Jede Silbe betonte sie laut und deutlich von der johlenden Menge hinweg, blickte sie direkt in starre graue Augen, die sie kalt fixierten, sie wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Zeitung zu. Und räusperte sich. Kurz fiel ihr Blick auf die Lehrerschaft. Dumbeldore der Schuleiter war nicht da. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit nicht. Auch die alte Hexe von Gryffindor und alle anderen Hauslehrer fehlten an diesem Samstagmorgen.  
Nur die Lehrerin für Wahrsagerin, wessen Namen Pansy nicht kannte, erwidertete ihren Blick verträumt.  
Sie las weiter:

_„Ich heirate Draco , weil er mir versprochen hat mir alles zu kaufen was ich will…."_  
Entsetzter Aufschrei von Mädchen.

„Granger ist schon ein schlimmer Finger, tut mir ja so Leid Draco." Gab Pansy laut vor der Menge bekannt.  
Niemand noch nicht einmal Ron machte Anstallten sie zu stoppen. Erst als Hermine heulend aus der Halle gerannt war, stand Malfoy wutentbrannt auf und verpasste Pansy eine dicke Ohrfeige.  
„Aua Malfoy spinnst du." Heulte sie.

„Du hast Hermine Böses getan." Erklärte er patzig wie ein Kleinkind:.  
Crabbe der neben Malfoy gesessen hatte und eigentlich nie etwas sagte grunzte verdutzt: „Aber Draco. Mir sagt du immer Mädchen soll man nicht schlagen."  
Mit einer raschen Handbewegung wand Malfoy diese Bemerkung ab. Es war dem Jungen völlig egal, dass er sich im Entsetzen Visier der breiten Öffentlichkeit Hogwarts befand. Und weniger noch realisierte er als Snape, der vorher mit wehenden Reisenumhang in die Halle geschritten war, ihn sanft nach vorne weg nach draußen schob.  
+0+  
„Oh man den scheint es ja echt erwischt zu haben." Meinte Harry scherzhaft zu Ron.  
„Ach ja." Erwiderte Ron tonlos und spielte dabei mit seinen Fingern.  
Er ließ seinen kleinen rechten Finger gegen seinen linken Daumen hangeln und stellte sich vor, das Malfoy der Daumen war.  
„Ich dachte du bist über sie schon lange hinweg und hast dich schon längst anderswo umgesehen." Harry nickte zu Lavender Brown hinüber die nur wenige Plätze am Esstisch entfernt saß. Gerade unterhielt sie sich grinsend mit Parvati Patil.  
Als Ron einen Blick von ihr auffing wurde sie rot wie eine Tomate und wandte sich dann wieder kichernd ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zu. Dabei warf sie ihre Haare anmutig nach hinten und blickte Ron aufordernd an.  
Dieser hob die Hand.  
„Hi Lavender." Begrüßte er sie so süßlich, sodass sein bester Freund es sich nehmen einen lauten Lacher loszulassen. Daraufhin blickte Ron beschämt auf seine Füße.  
„Treffen wir uns gleich?" Lavender klang dankbar und stolz. In der letzten Zeit waren Liebesschwüre an der Tagesordnung und gebannt hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass ein Junge endlich mal die Chance ergriff. Und alle hatten es mitbekommen einschließlich Pansy Parkinson. Bald würde es die ganze Schule wissen:  
Lavender Brown ging mit dem Auserwählten träumerisch seufzte sie laut.  
„Was ist denn?" Parvati tippte ihr auf die Schulter.  
„Ach nichts ich freu mich nur so. Ein schöner Tag heute."  
„Hmm und?" Ihre Freundin zuckte fragend mit den Schultern.  
„Hm komm mal her." Lavender zog das andere Mädchen so nah an sich sodass sie gegenseitig ihren Atem spüren konnten.  
Als sie sich vergewissert hatte das Pansy und auch sonst niemand in Hörweite war begann sie kichernd:  
„Ich glaube Ron und ich. Wir du weist schon."  
„Was?"  
„Ich bin Hermine."  
„Nein du bist viel hübscher." Konterte Parvati lästernd.  
Dankend nahm Lavender das Kompliment an.  
„Und Ron ist Malfoy."  
Parvati zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sie schien empört.  
„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst. Ron wird glücklich sein und du unglücklich?" Die beiden Freundinnen glaubten fest daran dass Hermine unglücklich war.  
„Hm wir sind eben das perfekte Paar."  
„Ach so also doch nicht Hermine und Draco. Du willst mir damit sagen dass..." Lavender unterbrach sie.  
Schweig, schien ihr Blick zu meinen.  
„Heiraten werden." Kreischte sie entzückt, so laut sodass sie sich im nächsten Moment verstollen umblickte. Niemand hatte sie gehört. Sie atmete ruhig ein.  
„Wann hat er dich gefragt, warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?" Parvati war empört schließlich waren sie doch beide beste Freundinnen. Sie hatte ihr heute Morgen nachdem Aufwachen erzählt, dass sie es toll finden würde Zabini Blaise zu heiraten.  
Hermine sollte ab jetzt ihre beste Freundin sein.  
„Natürlich hat er mich nicht gefragt." Das andere Mädchen lächelte erleichtert auch.  
„Er wird dich sicher bald fragen."  
Lavender nickte glücklich zustimmend.

0+

„Harry kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?"  
Der schlanke Junge wandte sich um.  
„Ja was ist den Hermine?" Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ganz feucht. Doch ein schönes Lächeln umspielte ihre feinen geschnittenen Züge.  
„Warte mal kurz ich muss mal eben etwas holen. Ein Buch für Verwandlung."  
Sagte sie und verschwand eilig durch den Eingang der fetten Dame.  
Hermine würde wahrscheinlich etwas länger brauchen.  
Er schritt in die hinterste Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und setzte sich schließlich auf dem Stuhl hinter Hermines Platz, um dort auf sie zu warten.  
Sie beanspruchte wie schon sooft drei Tische für sich. Ausgebreitet lagen dort ganz viele Bücher, die sie sicher nicht nur für die Unterricht brauchten und einige von ihnen waren sogar in Sprachen welche Harry nicht verstand.  
Dann lag da noch ein Stapel von ganz vielen einfarbigen gelben Dokumenten unter welchen sich ein rosa farbendes gemischt hatte, welchen Harry besondere Aufmerksamkeit bot.  
Verstollen blickte Harry sich wie ein Dieb menschenleereren Gegend um bevor er es herauszog.   
Vorsichtig faltete er das Vollbeschriebene Blatt auseinander und begann die ersten Zeilen zu lesen. Er verzog die Augenbrauen fest zusammen.  
_  
Liebste Hermine,  
Ich musste auch letzte Nacht immer an dich denken. Auch unser Kuss ist mir in zarter Erinnerung.  
Oh Hermine endlich hast du meine Gefühle erhört.  
Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Oh meine wunderschöne Mio ich wünschte wir könnten uns jetzt schon nah sein. Aber du findest es ist zu früh? Ich respektiere das, normalerweise nicht. Aber ich werde mich nicht von dir trennen nur wegen dieser einen Sache. Bei anderen Mädchen habe ich es viele Male ohne mit der Wimpern zucken getan. Aber nicht bei dir. Ich liebe dich doch. Ich kann warten…"_

Dann legte er den Brief wieder auf seinen Platz. Er hatte genug gelesen um zu realisieren, dass Draco Malfoy sein Ernstfeind, sich in seine beste Freundin verliebt hatte und sie sich in ihn. Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Scherz sein, versuchte Harry sich klar zu machen. Gerade als Hermine freudestrahlend hinter ihm auftauchte.  
„Hm Draco ist so ein Schatz."  
„Du nennst in Draco?" Fragte er sie aufgebracht.  
Ein breites Lächeln wurde breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
„Hm darüber wollte ich mit dir reden." Frölich lachend gab sie ihm einen Kuss. Verdutzt berührte der Junge seine Wange.  
„Ach ich weiß schon." Warf Harry ab, er ließ seine Wange los.  
„Ach so es ist nicht leicht für dich zu verstehen. Ron hat es schon akzeptiert. Draco hat gesagt dass er nicht versuchen wird sich zwischen uns zu drängen."  
Sie sprach eilig in voller Hast ohne Luft zu holen, erst als Harry sie mit einer Handbewegung bat zu schweigen hörte sie auf zu versuchen Harry zu erklären, was für ein netter Kerl Draco doch war und dass man ihr zuliebe versuchen sollte ihn zu mögen.  
„Ähm ja wir du und Ron sehen uns dann gleich in der Bibliothek." Sagte Hermine dann langsam, nachdem sie kräftig Luft geholt hatte.  
„Mal schauen." Erwiderte Harry matt und Hermine wusste dass es noch etwas dauern würde bis sie Harry von ihrem Zukünftigen überzeugen konnte.

0+

In der Mittagspause gammelten zwei Jungen in den Schlafsälen herum.  
Niemand, weder Harry und Ron hatten Lust gehabt Hermine in die Bibliothek zu begleiten. Sie wollte sich dort ohnehin nur mit ihm treffen.  
Harry saß schon die ganze Zeit da, starrte die Wand an, während er an Hermine dachte. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Dann vergaß er sie völlig und dachte an etwas anderen noch schrecklicheren. An seine eigene persönliche Tragödie.  
„Das ist doch alles Blödsinn." Sagte Harry richtend.  
„Kann schon sein Harry." Schmatzte Ron, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte wovon er sprach.  
Gerade hatte Ron seinem Schokofrosch den Kopf abgebissen.  
„Weißt du schon wen du fragen willst?"  
fragte Harry sehr beiläufig. Er wollte Ron unter keinen Umständen zeigen, dass er die ganze Nacht, wach gelegen hatte und darüber gegrübelt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Lavender fragen, mit der er schon seit Beginn des neuen Schuljahres einen heißen Flirt hatte. Ron hatte also schon sein Mädchen und er Harry der Bessere von ihnen würde alleine dastehen.  
„Ich weiß nicht Harry."  
„Wirklich, ich auch nicht." Harry war erleichtert.  
"Aber wenn ich es mir so recht überlege.." Nachdenklich starrte Ron auf das Bild der Schokofroschkarte.  
„Wer?" Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Ron wartete eine Weile bis er ihm antwortete.  
„Lavender." Hauchte er dann er hatte es gewusst.  
„Lavender?" Harry wiederholte ihn und versuchte dabei erfreut und wenig überrascht zu klingen.  
Bestimmt war er aber nicht in sie verliebt. Denn wenn man Hermine glauben mochte, besaß Ron Weasley die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob er wusste auf was sich Ron einließ.   
„Man Harry ist doch eigentlich nichts dabei." Es war als ob Ron Harrys Gedanken gelesen hatte.  
„Ich und du wir müssen doch heiraten. Man sucht sich eben die Beste raus."  
Da hatte er Recht.  
„Und du wirst auch schon jemanden finden."  
Ron sah in aufmuntert an und als Harry kritisch nickte fügte er dann noch rasch mit großen Nachdruck hinzu: „Ich meine du bist der Auserwählte und so. Jede würde alles dafür geben mit dir auszugehen."  
„Danke." Jetzt war die Brillenschlange überzeugt. Vielleicht war die Idee mit den Heiraten gar nicht so übel wie er anfangs geglaubt hatte, wenn nicht gerade eine Löwin mit einer Schlange durchbrannte. Harry ballte die Faust zusammen dann beruhigte er sich wieder und lehnte sich entspannt auf seinen Bett zurück und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch. Er ließ die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage vor seinem inneren Auge noch einmal abspielen. Da war noch was ihn störte.  
„Es ist nicht richtig." Sagte Harry glasigen Augen. Er hoffe dass Ron herausfand auf was er hinaus wollte. Doch Fehleranzeige.  
Dümmlich, mit der rechten Hand sich Schokolade aus dem Gesicht wischend starrte Ron ihn an.  
„Das Ministerium. Es ist der Wille des Ministeriums Ron."  
Bellte Harry wütend.  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm sollte es egal sein.  
„Harry aber Dumbeldore hat zugestimmt und die alte Hexe von Gryffindor auch. Es muss richtig sein."  
„Aber Dumbeldore ist auch nur ein Mensch auch er macht Fehler."  
„Er ist jedoch der Einzige vor dem Voldemort Angst hat." Ein heftiges Schütteln durchdrang ihn als er den Ungesagten beim Namen nannte.  
Tränen fühlten sich in Harrys Augen. Er wischte sie rasch mit dem Ärmeln seines Umhangs weg, sodass Ron sie nicht sah.  
„Er hat Sirius getötet." Stammelte er.  
„Aber Harry so etwas darfst du nicht sagen." Ron richtete sich auf und setzte sich zu seinem Freund aufs Bett. Tröstend legte er einen Arm um Harry. Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass dieser kurz darauf sich an seine Schulter lehnte und leise ihn seinen Armen weinte. Das hätte er nie erwartet. Harry Potter, der junge der Lebte. So kühn und so mutig im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ein Mann wie dieser konnte Weinen.  
+0+

„Ron, die Mädchen sehen alle heute verdammt hübsch aus." Stellte Dean Thomas fest und rieb sich dabei begierig die Hände. Mit sabberndem Blick beobachtete er ein besonders hübsches rothaariges Mädchen, das lachend alleine am See saß und einigen Riesenfischen beim Wettspringen zuschaute.  
Ein schlaksiger rothaariger Junge stieß ihn unsanft in die Rippen.  
„Das ist meine Schwester Dean." Sagte Ron Weasley wütend.  
„Das ist meine Freundin Ron." Entgegnete Dean und rieb sich dabei die Rippen.  
„Einen Besseren als mich kannst du nicht finden." Fügte er schelmisch grinsend hinzu.  
„Nun, da wäre schon einer." Murmelte Ron in sich rein und fixierte dabei kurz Harry Potter, der neben ihn ging.   
Gerade waren sie vom Mittagessen aus der großen Halle gelangt. Draußen war ein recht kühler Herbstwind und überall schwebten noch vereinzelnd kahlen Bäumen auf den Feuchten meist mit Moosbedeckten Boden. Auf kühlen Steinen, konnte die Jungengruppe, eine große Ansammlung von weiblichen Gesellen ihres Alters sehen. Die meisten von ihnen sahen recht hübsch aus, waren geschminkt und trugen Kleidung, welche genau zu ihrem Typ passte und welche ihre Figuren nicht unvorteilhaft betonten.  
„Kommt ich will mir noch was von den Kartoffeln holen oder ich verhungere..." Doch dann hielt Ron inne.  
„Lavender." Rief er begeistert.  
„Oh Ronnie ist verliebt." Sagte eine süßliche Stimme.  
Ginny war neben ihnen aufgetaucht und gab ihren Freund Dean einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Zusammen mit Seasmus und Harry sahen sie dabei zu, wie Ron stolz mit zum lächerlichen in die Höhe gehobenen Hauptes zu dem hübschen dunkelhaarigen Mädchen schritt. Lavender Brown galt, bei der männlichen Sippschaft von Hogwarts als eines der heißesten Mädchen von Hogwarts. Glück für Ron, würden viele Sagen.  
„Lavender du bist die Frau die ich heiraten will." Sagte Ron prompt.  
„Du bist mein." Säuselte er und spielte dabei mit seinem Lippen an ihrem Ohrläppchen herum. Lavender kicherte, genau wie sie heute Morgen gesagt hatte. Triumphierend blickte sie sich zur ihrer besten Freundin um, welche sie drei Meter weiter neidisch abseits stehend beäugte.  
„Oh Ron du bist so süß." Sagte sie ehrlich.  
„Willst du mich heiraten?" Fragte sie drauflos.  
„Aber Lavender."  
Ron drückte Lavender beleidigt von sich weg.  
Diese schien recht verdutzt und glaubte anfangs ihr neues Deo sei nicht richtig gewesen.   
Schließlich wurde sie sehr böse und sehr zickig.  
„Warum bist du so fies? Was soll das?" Sogar leichte Tränen rangen ihren zarten Wangen hinhab.  
„Ich muss dir als Mann einen Antrag machen."  
Lavender schlug sich gegen die Stirn.  
„Ach so stimmt."  
„Dann fang mal." Kicherte sie.  
Ron ging vor ihr in die Knie.  
„Aber warte." Sie hielt inne.  
„Was ist denn Lavender?" Fragte Ron entnervt.  
„Schon gut." Sie wollte ihm lieber nicht sagen, was sie dachte.  
Nun wollte er es tun.  
Er rieb sich die Hände. Ganz romantisch wollte er es machen, wie in den Muggelfilmen, die er sich zusammen mit seinem Vater angeschaut hatte, als er noch ganz klein gewesen war.  
Der Ring war immer in der Hosentasche. Er lächelte Lavender an und griff in seine Hosentasche. Mist!  
Er hatte den Ring vergessen.  
Ihm war es egal, Lavender würde sicher nicht bemerken, dass er fehlte. Den brauchte er sowieso erst später.  
„Ähm Ron, kannst du dich vielleicht mal beeilen?"  
Wurden sie von Harry gestört. Wütend wandte sich Ron zu seinem besten Freund um.  
„Was ist?" Fragte er.  
„Quiddich."  
„Ich denke, so etwas kann warten." Sagten Lavender und Ginny böse etwa wie aus einem Munde.  
„Genau." Stimmte Ron zu und wandte sich wieder seiner Geliebten zu.  
„Also Lavender Brown willst du Lavender Weasley meine Frau werden?"

„Ja ich will." Schrie Lavender.  
Alle Umstehenden klatschten und Ron und Lavender lagen sich küssend und streichelnd in den Armen.  
Es war einfacher gewesen als Ron gedacht hatte. Er lächelte als er an Dean dachte, der sich heute Morgen noch bei ihm beklagt, hatte, dass Frauen so schwer zu verstehen seien. Ein unschlüssiges Wesen. Aber dabei war es doch ganz einfach. Wenn man Ron Weasley hieß der wusste wie man Frauenherzen glücklich machte. Wie sehr er sich doch täuschte. Wenn er Lavender seine Zukünftige sehen könnte wie sie abends heulend nach Trost suchend in Hermines und Parvatis Armen lag.  
„Ron ist so ein Arschloch." Wimmerte sie immer wieder. Sie klopften ihrer Freundin unablässig auf die Schulter.  
„Ja Lavender ist schon gut."

* * *

Ach ja ich habe die ersten vier Kapitel zu zwei zusammengeführt, da ich vor habe sie in der Art auf Animexx zu veröffentlichen und nun ja das dauert immer lange und da wird Empfohlen zwei Kapitel gleichzeitig Hochzuladen, aber ich fand das sah irgendwie doof aus, wenn da zwei Kapitelnamen stehen also hab ich mir nur einen ausgesucht. 

ich habe dass gemacht, damit dass nicht für Verwirrung sorgt wenn Leser a von Seite b...und so weiter.  
ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.

Review?

* * *

Ach Informationen zu meinen anderen Geschichten

Neue Kapitel von

Böses Opfer und

Es begann 1926

sind beim Beta

und Verzweifelte Jungfrauen ist schon längst in Arbeit.

* * *

Review?


	7. Das Gesetz

**Zum Heiraten verplicht **

* * *

Das Gesetz

„Severus Snape Sie wissen hoffentlich noch genau was sie den Kindern sagen sollen?"„Mein Gott aber ja doch. Jetzt zum hundertsten Mal es handelt sich doch hierbei nicht um einen Staatsakt."„Manche sehen das anders."„Kommen Sie Mr Weasley, wir sind schon spät dran."  
„Haben Sie auch die Unterlagen dabei, die Ihnen der Zauberereiminister hat zukommen lassen?  
„Ja zum hundertsten Mal."  
„Ich bin verpflichtet, dafür Sorge zu tragen dass…"  
„Halten Sie endlich die Klappe."

Genervt folgte Severus Snape den jungen Percy Weasley in die große Halle, wo um zwanzig Uhr sich alle Schüler ab den fünften Klassen einfinden sollten.Schade, wenn er es im Ministerium nicht in so einer kurzen Zeit so weit  
gebracht hätte, dann müsste sich Snape sich nicht mit ihm rumschlagen. Schon seit er ihn als Schüler unterrichtet hatte, war nicht nur ihm, Percys Angewohnheit ,alles ernst zu nehmen, nicht nur ihm auf die Nerven gegangen.Und jetzt sollte er auch noch mit ihn seinen Schülern beibringen, dass das  
Ministerium sie zu Heirat, mit Personen, die sie vielleicht sogar verabscheuten einzugehen. Was würde der berühmte Harry Potter sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass er eine Heirat mit der gehässigen Pansy Parkinson eingehenmüsse?  
Wahrscheinlich würde er widerspenstig sein und sich nicht beugen. Snape seufzte tief als er daran dachte, was der Schuleiter in befohlen hatte:„Es wird deine Aufgabe sein, die Schüler dazu zu bringen."

Hermine saß beinahe geschützt am Tisch der Löwen, vor Malfoys ständigen Blicken zwischen Ron und Harry. Immer noch hang sein Ring an ihren Finger. Liebevoll beäugte sie ihn. Das Ganze kam ihr noch immer vor wie ein Traum, den sie als kleines Mädchen geträumt hatte. Doch nun war er Wirklichkeit geworden.Lautes Gemurmel und Geflüster an den vier Tischen erstarb, durch ein finsteres Erscheinungsbild.In diesen Moment hatte Professor Snape die Halle betreten, in seiner rechten Hand führte er offen ein rotes Pergament mit sich, welches das Wappen von Hogwarts und das des Ministeriums trug. Alle starrten in gebannt an. Sie bemerkten nur beiläufig, dass in seiner Begleitung ein jungerMinisteriumszauberer war.  
Ein wenig lautes Gekicher ging los. Rons und Ginnys Blick eben noch fröhlich wurden nun ganz düster, als sie erkannten wer der Zweite war. „Heute werden sie endlich erfahren wenn Sie heiraten werden." Begann Snape mit fesselnder Stimme und alles wurde wieder gleichsam still. „Mr Weasley mein Assistent hier…" Begann Snape doch Percy unterbrach ihn mit  
einem lauten Umbridge. „Hrm, Hrm! Professor Snape ich darf doch sehr bitten. Mir wurde diese äußerst wichtige Aufgabe zuteil. Nun der Minister muss gewusst haben, dasser sich auf mich verlassen kann. Ich werde Ihnen nun Dokumente austeilen.Ihr sollt sie erst öffnen wenn ich es euch sage. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Percy richtete streng seine dicke Hornbrille zu Recht.Die Umstehenden hatten ihn so gebannt zugehört, sodass sie erst inne  
hielten bevor sie alle zustimmend nickten.Percy machte sich daran Briefe aus zu teilen. Dies wurde ihm jedoch  
erschwert durch die Tatsache, dass die Meisten, den Vorbeigehenden eindringlicher Fragen stellen wollten.  
„Was ist wenn ich dem ich heiraten muss nicht ausstehen kann." Hatte Lavender Brown kichernd gefragt und dann Ron verliebte Blicke zugeworfen „Und was tun wenn ich Neville Longbottom heiraten muss?" fragte Pansy feixend, die sich immer noch um Blaise Zabini oder Draco Malfoy bemühte. Beide würdigten sie heute allerdings keines Blickes und erst recht nicht Malfoy.  
Neville wurde rot vor Scham im Gesicht und die Slytherins lachten.

Percy beantwortete all das natürlich nicht. Ron warf seinem Bruder vernichtende Blicke zu als dieser an ihm vorbei kam.  
Hermine sah ihn nur bangend an, als er dann auch am ihr vorbei schritt.  
Ihr wurde heiß, als sie hörte wie Malfoy vor lauter Vorfreude überdeutlichsagte: „Nun ist es amtlich Hermine. Ich weiß es." Beide strahlten sich an.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten, sorgte Snape für Ruhe.Percy entfaltete das rote Pergament und begann mit langer schleppender  
Binns Stimme vorzulesen:

_„Dies ist eine endgültige öffentliche Erklärung und Bekanntmachung des Gesetzes, welches an den 10 Oktober verabschiedet worden ist.  
Um 22 Uhr im Ministerium, im Gerichtsaal Nr. 3, mit Zustimmung und Absegnung des  
Schülerates, des Schuleiters Albus Dumbeldore, sowie des Zaubereiministers  
Rufus Scrimgeour._

_Das Gesetz besagt, das alle Hogwartsschüler ab oder knapp vor 16 Jahren dazu  
verpflichtet sind zu heiraten, jenen der durch ein spezielles geheimes Auswahlverfahren bestimmt wird  
In der Ehe ist der geschlechtliche Verkehr, verpflichtend in  
der Hochzeitsnacht, zu vollziehen, bis der erhoffte Nachwuchs entstanden  
ist.  
Sollten Sie sich in irgendeiner Weise dem Gesetz widersetzen, so haben Sie  
eine Strafen von bis zu 10 000 Galleonen oder einen Aufenthalt in Askaban  
für unbestimmte Zeit zu befürchten."_

Alle hatten Percy die Ganze Zeit wie gebannt angestarrt. Ungläubigkeit  
spiegelte sich in allen Gesichtern wieder. Askaban. Geldstrafen?  
Verpflichtend Sex haben?

Niemand schien richtig zu realisieren, dass es war sein konnte.

Panik stieg derweil in Hermine hoch. Sie wollte jetzt doch nicht mehr heiraten. Sie hatte doch erst eben begonnen Malfoy zu mögen. Sie alle hier waren doch viel zu jung und weder sie die kluge Hermine hatten sich mit der Frage auseinander gesetzt, was das Ganze Heiratsgehabe eigentlich bezwecken sollte.

„Nun bevor Sie ihre Pergamente öffnen, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass die Schulleitung keines Wegs erfreut ist, dass sie diese Maßnahme ergreifen muss. Aber ungewöhnliche Zeiten fordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen." Sagte  
Snape weise.

„Ich brauche wohl kaum erwähnen, dass sie dies tun um in geraumer Zeiteine Armee gegen den dunklen Lord zu schaffen. Da der Außererwählte wohl zu  
schwach und zu unqualifiziert ist, als das jemand wichtiges großes Vertrauen  
in ihn setzen könnte" Fügte er hinzu und sein feindseliger Blick ruhtedabei auf Harry, der diesen sofort Zorn funkelnd erwiderte.

„Und das Ministerium auch nicht. Ich werde das ganze Schuljahr über hier in  
Hogwarts bleiben um durch meine speziellen Fähigkeiten dafür Sorge zu  
tragen, dass die Anweisungen auch Ordnungsgemäß erfühlt werden " Schloss

Percy wichtigtuerisch.Und ratsch. Überall in der Halle zerriss Papier. Es gab ein kurzes lautes  
Ohren bedeutendes Geräusch.  
„Oh nein, ich muss Pansy heiraten." Hörte sie Harry stöhnen und zugleich  
vernahm sie einen ähnlichen panischen laut vom Slytherintisch.

„Ha Harry ich darf Lavender heiraten." Kam es von Ron.

Hermine öffnete mit zitternden Händen das Pergament. Sie wusste was drinstand.

Ihr wurde ganz warm, als sie die einzigen zwei Wörter, auf ihrem Pergament

las.

„Ich habe es gewusst, ich habe es gewusst. Hermine und ich sind füreinander bestimmt." Kreischte Draco und kam zu ihr an den Gryfindortisch geglitten.Er zwang sie sich aufzurichten. Seine Hände waren warm und weich. Hermine fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart. Sie wollte, dass er sie los ließ, denn sie fühlte sich von ihm überrumpelt. Doch sie war wie versteinert.  
Sie ließ zu das er sich langsam zu ihr hinunter beugte und die Augen schloss während er seinen Mund zu ihren Lippe bewegte.

Nur ein paar Zentimeter waren sie voneinander entfernt. Herminroch seinen Atem, der sie an Frühling erinnerte. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet.Als er sie dann küsste. Seine Zunge streifte nur kurz zaghaft ihre Lippen undknappere schließlich sanft an ihnen herum. Hermine ließ dies einfach geschehen. Ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr sie als er dann langsam von ihr abließ und sie liebevoll ansah.

„Draco bitte." Flüsterte Hermine.  
„Und willst du mich heiraten?" Fragte Malfoy abermals.  
„Ja ich will." antwortete Hermine.  
Malfoy strahlte sie an.  
Snape stand vorne und verlass nun mit lauter Stimme die Namen der Paare.  
„Damit es offiziell wird." Hatte Hermine Luna, zugeflüstert nachdem sie rot geworden war wie eine Tomate und verkündet hatte, dass die anderen bestimmt über sie Lachen würden.  
Liebe und Sexualität war von klein auf ein heikles und unangenehmes Thema für sie gewesen.

„Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom." Das Mädchen versank hinter Hermines Rücken, als einige lachten und „Loony." Riefen. Neville lächelte verschwitzt nickend zu seiner neuen Herzensdame hinüber. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass sie rot anlief. Wahrscheinlich war sie das Einzige Mädchen, die seine bloße Anwesenheit zu Verlegenheit brachte.  
„Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy."

Hermine versuchte um anderer Willen nicht erfreut aus zu sehen und stöhnte so laut gekünzelt auf sodass ein gut gelaunte Ron sie fragte: „Ist dir nicht gut?"  
„Hmm." Als ob sie ihn gar nicht gehört hatte blickte sie über ihre Schultern hinweg zum Slytherintisch wo Malfoy ihr Grinsen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln erwiderte.

Ron schlug ihr auf die Schulter Mit mitfühlendem Blick betrachtetete er sie.  
„Ich weiß was du durchmachen musst. Mum sagt, dass Dad dich von diesem Malfoy befreien kann. Er hat jetzt gute Beziehungen. Behauptet jedenfalls Mum." Er zuckte die Schulter und als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sonst sein Ebengesagtes Mitbekommen hatte, wandte er sich erneut zu Hermine.  
„Hermine er kommt Weinachten nach Hogsmeade. Da wird es noch nicht zu spät sein."  
Hermine reagierte nicht. Sie überlegte wie um alles in der Welt sie Ron erklären konnte dass sie seinen Ernstfeind liebte.  
Enttäuscht darüber dass Hermine ihm die Antwort des Schweigens gab schenkte er Snape wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Dann wurde auch schon sein Name aufgerufen.

„Ronald Weasley und Lavender Brown.

Das sind wir Ron. Lavender strahlte und rückte sich die Haare zurecht.  
Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Warum ausgerechnet der mieseste und eingebildeste Junge von ganz Hogwarts?  
Was würde Draco nur von ihr denken?  
Sie musste Harry Potter seinem Ernstfeind heiraten.  
Sie blickte nicht wie die anderen Mädchen sich nach ihrem Zukünftigen um und auch Harry machte keine Anstallten sich von seinen Sitz zu erheben.  
„Da haben sie einen echten Glückstreffer gelandet." Snape lachte höhnisch.  
Nachdem die Worte in ihr Befinden knallten lösten sich in ihr nicht gut tuende Gefühle wie Demütigung und Scham. Am liebsten würde sie die große Halle sofort verlassen. Den Ort wollte sie nicht mehr betreten. Nicht mehr diese vielen viel sagendem Blicke in ihren Rücken spüren. Nicht eine Minute länger wollte sie die bisher schlimmste Zeit ihres Lebens verkraften.

„Das ist doch nicht war Pansy?" Das war Millicent die ganz vorsichtig und laut fragte, sodass es im Saal alle hören konnten. Gemurmel an den in die Ferne gezogenen vier Tischen ging los. Über ihren Köpfen wurde ein Wolkenloser Himmel ganz dunkel und Gewitter tat sich auf.  
„Ist das jetzt ein schlechtes Ohmen?" Flüsterte ein dunkles Mädchen einem indisch aussehenden Mädchen ins Ohr.  
„Nein ich glaub nicht." Gab die Gefragte als Antwort.  
Dann endlich nachdem Percy wieder mal verkündet hatte, wie wichtig das heilige Ministerium doch war, durften alle endlich aufstehen und gehen.  
Die meisten Paare wie Neville und Luna waren froh dass sie endlich die Halle verlassen durften. Beiden war es noch unwohl bei den Gedanken, dass sie nun zusammen waren und sie glaubten die ganze Schule würde sich in den Nächsten Tagen über sie lustig machen.  
Nach ihnen gingen eine in einander verklebtes Paar, Ron und Lavender.  
Dann kam dass Paar, dass wohl die meiste Aufmerksamkeit des Abends inne haben würde.

Blaise Zabini und Cho Chang.

Sie berührten sich nicht, als sie nebeneinander her stolzierten und nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie. Cho ging Blaise kaum bis zu den Schultern. Ihre dunklen Augenpaaren waren geschönt durch bezauberndes breites Lächeln, von denen sich ein paar Schüler bezaubern ließen. Jene dessen Schwärmereien nie zu Liebe gewachsen.  
Dann begegneten sie Harry als sie durch die Eingangstür wollten.  
Verschämt blickten sich er und Cho nicht an. Beide hatten die Blicke gesenkt.

„Aua, Longbottom kannst du nicht aufpassen." Cho war nur wenige Schritte gegangen und dann mit voller Wucht gegen Neville geknallt, der sich gerade versuchte ein erstes Date mit Luna auszumachen.  
Einige der noch umstehenden Lachten. Der Beschimpfte nahm eine alarmierende Farbe an.

„Tut mir leid." Nuschelte er.  
„Aus dir wird nie was Longbottom." Zischte ihn Zabini verletzend hinzu. Betröpfelt blickte Neville ein. Luna Lovegood legte tröstend die Hände auf seine Schultern.  
„Ach ich mag dich so wie du bist Neville?"  
„Wirklich?"  
Sein Herz klopfte als sie nickte.

* * *

mhm wenn Crabbe und Goyle woll heiraten werden? Ratet mal.  



	8. Einspruch

**Zum Heiraten Verpflichtet **

* * *

Einspruch

Wir befinden uns nun im Jahr 2008. Das letzte Kapitel zu dieser Fanfic stammt aus dem Jahr 2006. Ich denke es ist Zeit ehrlich zu sein.

Diese Geschichte hat mir nie so gelegen. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich schon etwas den Überblick verloren. Die ganzen Heiratsahngelegenheiten. Wer wen heiratet. Was Voldemort treibt.

Andere bekommen das Parring Draco/Hermine besser hin. Ich alleine bin zu benebelt mir in meiner Fantasie zusammenzureimen, dass "ernsthaft" Hermine und Draco ,in der Form wie ich es beschreiben versuchte, so was wie Lebenspartner sein könnten. Wenn man mal realistisch bleibt.

Eigentlich sollte ich mir ein Beispiel an einer Freundin von mir nehmen, die auch Fanfics schreibt. Sie ist sehr ordentlich und macht sich viele Notizen. Aber ich glaube im Moment nicht, dass ich mir diese Mühe für die Fanfic machen werde. Schon allein der Gedanke lässt mich aufstöhnen. Es macht einfach keinen Spaß mehr.

Anders als bei meiner anderen Geschichte „Verzweifelte Jungfrauen". Ich finde es einfach witzig und es macht mir sogar selber Spaß es zu lesen. Man schreibt doch im Grunde genommen auch für sich selbst.

Als kleine Entschuldigung (immerhin haben 6 Leute ZHV auf ihrer Favoritenliste und 5 auf Ihrer Aleartsliste und im Schnitt sind es 500 Klicks pro Kapitel) wollte ich eigentlich einen 400 Wortteil reinposten. Pansy und Harry führen ein Gespräch. Schließlich müssen sie heiraten. Das hat mir besonders gefallen. Leider ist mein Computer Schrott gegangen und ich hab jetzt einen neuen.

Ob die Geschichte ein Abschluss haben wird?

Ich bin nicht der Fan von „Ich- muss- meine- Geschichte –unbedingt- zu -Ende –bringen" Jedenfalls kommt da meistens (ich will keine Fanfics hier nennen) Mist raus und als Leser ist man doch sehr enttäuscht.

Und dann ist da noch das wenige Interesse an der Geschichte. Die letzten Reviews habe ich nur erhalten, weil darüber gefachsimpelt wurde wen Crabbe und Goyle heiraten. Jetzt kann ich es ja eigentlich sagen. Ich hätte das wahrscheinlich mit einen Nebensatz abgehandelt. Also:  
Sie sind unvermittelbar und vom schädlichen Erbgut.

Jedenfalls hoffe ich doch, dass einigen die Geschichte Freude bereitet hat. Wie mir Anfangs. Und man soll nie niemals nie sagen.


End file.
